This is the Real Me: The Philosopher's Stone
by Little Strawberry RiRin Chan
Summary: Hermione has a problem. Why did the sorting hat want to put her in Slytherin? Why does Hogwarts seem to call her, to explore it's secrets? And why, of all her luck, was her childhood enemy Potter in the same school as her? And why did she felt compelled to help him, though she was deeply hurt by everything he did when she was still Mio? and why was her wand core from a dark dragon?
1. Goodbye

**Hello! This is another Harmony Story! Hope you like it!**

**I sadly do not own Harry Potter. =((**

* * *

**This is the Real Me - The Philosopher's Stone**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

_It's time to go._ Mio Versenheiuch removed her freshly bruised cheek against the cold window. She didn't know if she could still last staying in her own house right now. Fine. _I'll stay with Dud first,_ She said to herself. Skilfully climbing down the staircase without making any sound, she listened in to her parents' shouting in the kitchen.

"Trixie, I do not like her _in _my house!"

"But Wendell—"

"No buts! One more incident like that, and she'll get more than that bruised cheek!" The nine year old girl sighed heavily as she realized that _she _was the reason her parents are fighting. _Again._ And she didn't blame them for it. After all, it was around _her _that odd things start to happen. Not around _them. _So, in a twisted kind of reason, she was at fault. Mio was able to reach the front door when a glass bottle flew and broke on the surface of the wall inches near her. She let out a small whimper, before throwing open the door, and crossing the driveway to Number 4 of Privet Drive and ignoring her dad's shout of "Come back her, Insufferable girl!" Dud lived just across their house. He was a humongous kid with little neck and a pink face. Mio removed her hair tie absently, letting her dirty blonde hair tumble down to her shoulders, and hiding her bruised cheek. Dud might be a bully, who liked to prank her once in a while, but he was the only one, who didn't shun her out because of her bookworm tendencies and her strangeness, and sometimes—you never know—he might act smart and notice her bruise.

She knocked on the door, still breathing heavily. A chubby face with a little blonde hair appeared at the doorway. Dudley Dursley grinned, his chest sticking out. "Coming over again, Mio?" She nodded, her eyes skimming the form of Auntie Petunia, who was preparing breakfast. "Mummy! Mio's comin' over!" He shrieked, making her deaf temporarily. "Come on, you wasted um... uhh..." He looked at the clock, probably computing how many minutes she's been outside. Naturally, she decided to help.

"I've been outside for five, now six minutes. Remember, there are four minutes between two numbers in the clock." Dudley scowled. He hated it when Mio acted as smart as she really is. " Let's go upstairs."

A green eyed boy groaned as he heard footsteps on the wooden staircase. _She's staying over. _Harry Potter was locked in Dudley's second "bedroom"when the doorbell was rung. Again. Staying in his cupboard would be better, because he had an actual bed, along with his things there. If only Aunt Petunia allowed him to actually move here along with his cot and belongings, he would be eternally grateful, and comfortable. Now he needs to try getting comfortable on his position, sitting with his back flat on the door. He disliked Mio Versenhue or whatever her name is, because he always gets locked in this storage room for hours until she leaves. Dudley doesn't like his only girl friend associating with him, his freak cousin. He was called that because well, he was as abnormal as the Dursleys were normal. Harry wondered that if his parents didn't die in that car crash, he might beliving a better life right now. Away from Dudley, whose favourite hobby was Harry Punching. Away from the Dursleys, who absolutely hated him. Right when his fury escalated, he heard a loud clang right above him where the doorknob should be. Suddenly, he was sliding backward, and after a loud _SLAM! _Pain flared at the back of his head, and he opened his eyes, only to find wide chocolate brown eyes staring back confusedly at him. Mio leaned down on him, strands of her golden hair falling away from the curtain around her face. She was probably wondering who he is. Harry turned his head to the side, jerking when he saw Dudley's purple face. It promised a huge Dudley tantrum and Harry Hunting time later. The eight year old boy glared at Mio, deciding that he hated her now completely.

_2 years later, September 12_

Mio Versenheiuch shut the door of her room with a loud bang that can be heard probably up to the Dursley's kitchen in number 4. She wasn't having the best of a day. Fury was consuming her, but underneath that, there was an ocean of sorrow. How could her parents lie to her face for all this years? This just couldn't be happening. It just _can't_ be. Seeing the smallest bedroom's window in the Dursley's only brought bad memories about the _other _boy. Potter. It's been two years since they first met, and now they hated each other. The girl frowned. Mio can't believe anyone could be so mean, so... Wendell Versenheiuch! He was almost exactly like her father in terms of how badly they affect her self-esteem and confidence. She was only turning eleven for Christ's sake! Fresh tears welled up on her eyes. Potter avoided her, snapped at her when she talked to him, and that was about school _projects! _He disliked her... Her 'father' hated her as well... Was she really that detestible? That people loathed her so much with a passion? She bumped her head backwards to her door, and cried for hours.

When her eyes ran dry, a look of hollowness filled her once warm brown orbs. She became rigid as she grabbed everything she possessed, which fitted into two trunks, and dragged them down the stairs, the sound of it deafening. If this is what her father wanted, It's what her father would get. Her mother? She. Didn't. Care. About. Her. Maybe she can even bring joy to Potter because of this. At the end of the stairs, an old man waited for her, and she took his hand. Glaring at Wendell and Trixie Versenheiuch, she said in a cold voice, "Take me away from this place. Please." The man smiled sadly, before squeezing her hand. She looked one last glance at the people she's known for eleven years, tears silently falling down her face. Her father muttered, "Good Riddance." The old man seemed to sense her almost breaking resolve, so he left.

And Mio Versenheiuch disappeared from Privet Drive. Forever.

Among all the people who entered the little bar in London, no one paid attention to the two people who did. One an old man, one a young girl. They weren't bringing anything, nothing. As soon as they eneter, however, the young girl sank to her knees and broke down. The old man just rubbed her back, the shine in his eyes receding. He had never seen anyone so distraught and so... innocent. The bar's occupants did not notice them until after a minute, or an hour, it seemed to last forever, the sad girl stood up shakily, her hand on the old man's arm a little too tight. "Mio... We have a place for you to stay. We can take a look at your account now, if you like." The girl shook her head. "Please, not now. And... I think we Mio died when we left that house. Mio Versenheiuch is dead,and I'm not her." Her eyes took on that haunting look of hollowness again, but a spark of determination caught the man's eye. He smiled, and patted her arm. In the drone of the voices in the bar, the man spoke two words that made the girl formerly known as Mio Versenheiuch smile. She took her first glance at her surroundings, though quite sorrowfully—It would be long before she gets over her parent's abandonment—and muttered in her high pitched voice:

"Goodbye, Mio."

* * *

**So how is it? Good? Lemme know!**

**Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Ollivander's Warning

**Hello! I've updated! Hope you like it! Please review, so I will become more inspired!**

**I do not own Harry Potter! =(**

**Tell me if you like it or not!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ollivander's Warning**

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but marvel. She hasn't met anyone of this calibre ever since Lily Potter. She can't envision how extremely brilliant and polite the girl in front of her is!

A bushy brown-haired girl read her transfiguration textbook as her professor watched. She suddenly looked up, startling the professor with the excited gleam on her chocolate brown eyes. "Professor, I was wondering, if I could already buy my wand, along with some other books." The elder lady frowned. "Miss Granger, you already have the prescribed text books for this year, I suppose?" Hermione Granger eagerly nodded her head. "Yes, but I wanted to understand more about Human Transfiguration and more about Hogwarts. It's just so fascinating, how well protected the school is!" The professor smiled, but wasn't able to retort when another wizard entered the booth. Hermione beamed. "Professor Dumbledore!" The elder man chuckled as he took a seat. "Good Morning Miss Granger. I trust you know that we can buy your wand at this moment?" The girl's smile grew wider, if it was possible. "Absolutely, professor! But, I was thinking if I could—"

"Buy some more books, I presume?" Dumbledore finished for her. He chuckled and stood up when Hermione nodded very impatiently. "Let us go then."

The two of them, an odd pair, walked around the south side of Diagon Alley for a while when Professor Dumbledore stopped and looked up a shop. _Ollivanders. _Hermione looked up at it in awe. It looked like a simple run-down shop, but the building seemed to be pulsing with magic. Dumbledore pushed open the door, a small chime echoing inside somewhere in the shop.

Hermione looked around apprehensively. The shop looked like a library, except there were thin boxes... a small firework caught her eye somewhere near the back of the shop. "Oh hello, Miss Granger. I was informed that you will be coming today." Hermione's head snapped up, to the man looking down on her from a ladder. Professor Dumbledore nodded assuringly at her. "Ahh... Let me see... Try... this one. Black Walnut, 12½ inches, Unicorn hair, springy." He—she assumed he was Mr. Ollivander—walked over and placed a black wand in front of her. Hermione took it, overly enthusiastic, and waved it. A nearby vase exploded. "Nope..." she gingerly placed back the wand on the table as Mr. Ollivander searched boxes of wands for her. They must have spent hours there, she distinctly saw Dumbledore napping, and the wand pile was getting larger and larger, when Mr. Ollivander went towards the section where she saw the fireworks. "Here. Vine, 10¾ inches, Dragon heartstring, powerful and slightly yeilding." The moment when she touched the wand, something purple erupted from its tip and encircled her. Hermione smiled. "Perfect! Hmm..." Hermione looked up to Mr. Ollivander. "Why, sir? Is there something wrong?" She said in a small voice, as the purple _thing _disappeared. "Ah, Miss Granger. You see, I remember every wand I ever sold. The dragon from where your heartstring was taken was a Hungarian Horntail. A notorious one, if I remember correctly, gave dragon-tamers a hard time. You must be wary, because most of the wizards, who turned dark got their Wand Cores from the _same _dragon you got yours from."

Hermione suddenly didn't want her wand to be that one. Most dark wizards got their wands cores from the _same _dragon as hers? "But don't worry Miss Granger. I believe you are a talented witch and you will use this wand for good." A hand patted her suddenly on the shoulder. Hermione jumped, but then relaxed when she realized it must be Dumbledore. "Come now, Miss Granger, we have some books to buy, Thank you, Ollivander."

"You're welcome, Albus." Hermione smiled at before leaving him with seven galleons.

* * *

"Professor... I was thinking... are there a lot of dark wizards?" Professor McGonagall started, surprised from where the girl got the term from. "Not at this time, Hermione. But one, one wizard went as terrible as you can go." This instantly caught the girl's attention. "Like who?" McGonagall steeled her nerves. If the girl will stay at the Wizarding world, she _needs _to know. "_Voldemort."_ Hermione cringed. Even the name sounded evil. "Yes. He was the very epitome of evil. But let us not dwell on that, Hermione. Many believed he died. But what book are you reading?" McGonagall eyed the large tome Hermione was spreading open in their booth at the Leaky Cauldron. "This is the Potions textbook for... 3rd years." McGonagall's eyes widened behind her spectacles. "Third year?" Hermione nodded, eyes already skimming the potion ingredients and their uses. "I've finished the first and second."

Minerva became quiet, and Hermione didn't ask anymore. She was reading peacefully, and didn't want to be disturbed. Professor Dumbledore said goodbye to her once he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, leaving her in the care of Professor McGonagall, who will get her home. But Hermione didn't want to move. She was thinking. The Wizarding world amazed her to no end, and she was beggining to think that this was were she belonged. At last, there was somewhere she _belonged._

But she was mystified. Because, somehow, Mr. Ollivander's warning can still be heard in her ears.

She opened another book, the new one she bought. Potion ingredients can wait later. Right now, she needed something to calm her down. What was better than Wizard History? She opened the book _Wizarding Recent History. _She scanned a random page, when a name stood made her freeze, coldness creeping up to her body in a matter of seconds. She decided to read on, ignoring the name, but reading bits related to it; Because it was a famous name in the Wizarding world, and Voldemort was also mentioned:

_The Boy Who Lived: Harry Potter._

* * *

**How was it? Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hello Everyone! I've updated! I hope you'll like this new chapter, and thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you'll review again, and more wll also do! If you have a Pottermore account; Add me! MoonHolly12077! **

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

**Hermione's POV**

The compartment door opened, and Hermione groaned. _Is there any compartment that isn't occupied yet?_ Inside was a pudgy boy holding a toad. "Excuse me, do you mind? No compartment's quite as empty as I would like." He voice started on going bossy again. Hermione hated it when she was nervous, her voice sounded really bossy, even to her. "No." The boy almost whispered. "Thank you." Hermione sat across the boy. "Hello, My name in Hermione Granger, by the way." She held out her hand. "H-hi! N-neville Longbottom!" At that moment, when Neville extended his arm towards her, the toad leapt away from Neville, and jumped out of their compartment. "Oh no! Gran's gonna kill me!" Neville fretted. Hermione stood up and had to put her hands in his shoulders to calm him down. "Neville will you—Stop fussing—CALM DOWN!" Neville shut himself up. "Good. Now let's search the other compartments, but let's put our robes first. I don't think your toad will get far. Can I go and change first?" Neville nodded meekly. "We'll find him. Wait for me, okay?" Neville nodded a little more less-than-like-a-scared-cat. So, Neville left. Hermione put on her uniform and robe as fast as she can, thinking Neville might get impatient and erupt outside the compartment. She threw the door open at the thought, startling Neville. "Okay, you change now, I'll wait ask all the compartments up to the front first. You ask the compartments to the back. We'll meet back here. Okay? Don't forget." The boy nodded, and walked inside.

Hermione went to the first compartment, the one nearest to her. Three people were inside, all sporting red hair. She opened her mouth, no sound came out. _Oh Merlin, swallow and ask! _ "Hello?" A tall redhead with twinkling blue eyes smiled at her. "Umm... Have you seen a toad? A boy Neville lost his." The redhead shook his head. "Seen a toad, anybody? George?" Now that he called the other redhead, Hermione realized they looked exactly alike. Twins. "Nope—he said, popping the 'p'—has Percy the prefect seen a toad?" He said to another redhead, one who was taller than both of them and gangly. "No, George, shut up. I haven't seen a toad." The one named George looked back to her. "Sorry, but Percy the prefect and I havn't seen a toad. Fred? What are you doing?" The boy who greeted her first was stuffing something on the corner of the door. "Stuffing some dirt. Sorry again, ummmm..." Hermione held out her hand. "Hermione Granger." The twins shook both her arms. "Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger." Hermione laughed nervously and almost ran out of the compartment. She caught her breath once she closed the covered up door. _That was extremely uncomfortable. _Hermione continued to trek towards the front of the train. Many people were nice, she got to meet a Padma and Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Hanna Abbot, Terry Boot, and a Penelope Clearwater. Some people, all of them wearing robed with a snake emblazoned on it sneered at her. She didn't mind, though she grew more nervous with anticipation as she opened the compartment door. Five kids were in there, and Hermione could hear her voice getting bossier, so she tried to speak softly. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a toad? Somebody lost one." One boy, his hair almost glowing white, sneered at her. "We haven't and we _don't_ care. Who in Merlin's name are you?" Hermione glared at the boy. Three times she met people like this and learned quickly that the only good thing to do is stand your ground. "Hermione Granger. And you are?" The boy smirked, his sliver-blue eyes twinkling with something. "Draco Malfoy. This is Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle." He gestured to the people inside. He acted like Hermione should know him, and Hermione _did_ read the name Malfoy in a book, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She was already in a bad mood, and Draco Malfoy's oversized ego isn't helping. "Well, _Draco Malfoy, _I do not know your name, and I do _not _care, either. Goodbye, I have a toad to find." She closed the compartment door a little louder than she meant to.

By the time Hermione returned to their compartment, Neville was sitting dejectedly inside. She sat beside him, this time. "What's the matter, Neville?" Neville looked up at her, his eyes a little damp. "I can't find Trevor. Have you found him?" Hermione shook her head. "Come on, we'll ask those towards the back again. I'll help you." Neville didn't speak as she dragged him along. Some people said they saw a toad but they didn't know where it went. Hermione thought this was good. If people saw a toad here, then Trevor might not be somewhere far.

Neville was smiling behind her, grateful for all the help.

**Harry's POV**

"That's sad; you only get one good jump on them." Ronald Weasley said as he ate a pumpkin pasty. Harry lost his second chocolate frog, which leapt away from him. He never seems to catch them. He had a tough week; Dudley was on a bad mood every time because _Mio _disappeared, and he only found out almost a year later. Harry didn't know if he would be sad or happy, because he has just gotten used to Mio's bossy attitude. And he felt even guilty that he was glad he wouldn't see her anymore. Ron was demonstrating a spell to turn his rat Scabbers into yellow, and Harry was excited to see magic performed by a kid like him.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and the pudgy boy who asked them a while ago if they'd seen his toad enter again. This time, he wasn't alone. He was with a girl with brown bushy hair and soft brown eyes. The minute she saw him, she froze up. Harry was sure she just saw his scar. "We already told you, we haven't seen your toad." Ron said to the boy, who was clutching the robes of the girl. "_Hermione! _I told you, Trevor isn't here..." The girl seems to shake from her trance, though she still stared at Harry like she couldn't believe her eyes. "Wait, Neville. You're Harry Potter." The boy—Neville gasped. "_How did you know?_" He asked the girl—Hermione. She frowned. After a few minutes, Ron had to cough before she seem to remember they were waiting for her answer. "I saw the scar." Harry fingered his scar. "Oh..." Neville rubbed his eyes. "You really _are_ Harry Potter! I'm Ne-Neville Longbottom!" He shook Neville's hand. Dudley wasn't here; no one would pulverize him for making friends. "Are you doing magic? Well let see it, then." Hermione was boring holes into Scabbers; her voice has very bossy tone that quite annoyed Harry. Ron looked at Harry as if to say, _that is one weird girl,_ and cleared his throat. "_Sunshine daisies, Butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." _Nothing happened. Hermione frowned, obviously disappointed. "Well that really isn't good, is it? I for one tried simple spells, but they've all worked for me. I've read all the books by heart too, and they've said that _that_... spell you've just performed is not a spell, only a rhyme. Of course, I thought you should have known. For example," She sat down in front of Harry, and he shrank against his seat as she pointed her wand at him. "That is a hideous pair of glasses." She said, her eyes never leaving Harry's. He vaguely remembered Mio saying something similar. _Your glasses are held by Spello tape. Dreadful._ "_Occulus Reparo_." Something _whizzed_ into Harry's glasses, he removed them, shocked beyond anything, when he saw his glasses looking as new as they could ever be. "There. That should be better. Why would your glasses be held together by Spello tape? Oh nevermind. I've read a lot of books about Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll be? I hope I'll be in Gryffindor; I think so far it's the best house, because it's Dumbledore's house, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad too, don't you think?" She said everything very fast, but she kept her eyes on Harry the whole time. Neville was staring at Hermione, smiling. When Hermione seem to realize what she's done—which was to confuse and annoy them by one sentence—she blushed a deep red. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. My parents are wizards." Harry nodded. "Harry Potter, my parents are wizards, according to Hagrid." Hermione looked at Ron, seeming eager to know more about _anything._ "Ron Weasley. My parents are—"

"Wizards, pathetic excuses for them." A voice drawled. Hermione Granger looked towards the voice. Harry noticed that she suddenly looked angry. The pale boy he met at Madam Malkin's was there, along with two kids who reminded him so much of Dudley. Ron's face was starting to go red. "Rumour has it that Harry Potter is in this compartment." The boy looked at Harry. "So you're him." He sat down next to Hermione, pushing Neville away. Harry stared at the boy. He held out his hand to him. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. You would soon know that some Wizarding families are loads better than some. It would be hard to decide, since some are good at acting. I can help you there." Harry stared at his outstretched hand. "I think I can sort out the better families myself, thanks." Draco Malfoy sneered at him. Then he noticed Hermione. "I heard you're parents are wizards, and your brilliantly feisty. I'll see you later, '_Mione._" Harry noticed Hermione Granger flinched at Draco's nickname for her. Ron shut the compartment door the minute Neville walked in, and Draco Malfoy strutted out. "That prat! But thank you, Harry, I thought you'll go with him for a second there." Hermione suddenly stood up. "Well, Neville and I need to go find his toad. Come on Neville." Neville gave a small smile to Harry and Ron as he left, though Hermione Granger didn't look back. "I expect we'll be arriving soon, so you'd better get into your robes." Was the last thing she said, before they both walked out of their sight.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor if she's in there. And what is the matter with '_Mione?_" Ron said as he continued to eat another Pumpkin Pasty. Harry agreed. Hermione Granger seemed just like Mio, and Harry didn't want another arch enemy like her. Especially one close to a Draco Malfoy.

"Let's just change into our robes."

**In Neville and Hermione's compartment:**

Hermione was blushing beet red, and Neville was smiling shyly at her. She was currently pacing in their compartment. _How could this happen? _She was thinking that she has the most rotten luck of all witches. _She promised to forget about all that. _She promised. Now Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts _with _her year. And add Draco Malfoy. Had he just made a nickname for her? That is bloody _disgusting! _ "You're a fan of Harry Potter, aren't you?" Neville suddenly piped up. She glared at him for a moment, then laughed. "Me? A fan of _Harry Potter?" _Neville nodded. "I noticed that you always have this bossy tone of voice and you rattle things off a mile in a minute if you're nervous. You didn't even breathe a while ago." Hermione fell quiet. Has she been that obvious? "But what happened with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione continued her pacing. "I was searching for Trevor, and came across his compartment. He annoyed me, with his overly inflated pride and the drawls were just too much for me. I snapped at him. He must have liked that. So, that's what happened. _Ewwwwwwwww!" _Neville erupted into laughter as she almost looked close to tears in disgust. After a while, they both calmed down, and Neville decided to read about plants, and Hermione followed his example and reread _Hogwarts: a History _for the nth time. Just as she was about to reach the back page, a long forgotten book mark greeted her, and she let herself feel sadness after almost a year of running away from the memories.

Staring up at her was a picture Mio Versenheiuch; the girl Hermione was known before.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Next up, the sorting! This time you hear what the sorting hat will say about our Hermione! Review and I'll update faster!**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

** v**


	4. Not Slytherin!

**Hello there! Here is another update! I hope you like this! Any feedback will be greatly appreciated.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. =))'**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Not Slytherin!**

**Hermione's POV**

A little too soon for my taste, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmead station. Neville and I left our trunks on the train, and followed the throng of the students coming off it. A large booming voice silenced most of the kids around us. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Neville turned around; I was still looking at everything in awe—and emitted something between a shriek and a gasp. I turned around too, and found myself smiling. I was about to greet Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts when he shined the lamp towards a student near him. "Hiya, 'Arry."

"Hello, Hagrid." The giant man smiled, and then turned to the kids staring wide eyed at him. "Follow me an' we'll go ter the boa's!" I raised an eyebrow when Hagrid caught sight of me. He winked. I shook Neville—whose jaws where attracting big flies—and followed the other first year students. Hagrid led us to a lake, I think it was, but it looked black in the night. "'kay, only four ter the boats! We don' wan' anyone sinkin'!" Students lined up, but Neville was quite slow on the uptake, so we found ourselves to the end of the line.

We ended up on a boat with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. _What bad luck do I have?_ While we sailed in the black body of water, I noticed Harry looking at me. _I have the worst luck in the world._

My grip on the side of the boat tightened. _He won't recognize me. He shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't._ Right? I looked at him. "Yes? Do you have any problem? You know, you should look at our surroundings, I heard Hagrid say that we'll be able to view Hogwarts any second now. I read—"At that point Hagrid said exactly that we will see Hogwarts any second. Thankfully Harry stopped staring at me. I also noticed Neville smiling smugly, though. I glared at him and turned my attention to the now visible castle. And then gasped.

Seeing Hogwarts was just… surreal. It was a very beautiful castle, with all the towers and everything. At some point Hagrid yelled "Duck!" and I did, but Neville kind of forgot and I had to pull him down so forcefully he knocked into Ron. Ron didn't appreciate it much. After that we ended up in some sort of underground dock. Hagrid led us through the grounds—after he found and returned Trevor to Neville—, when we reached the front door. It was beautiful, like the varnished wood of an oak tree. Hagrid looked back at us, and then knocked three times on it.

* * *

A woman with emerald green robes, spectacles, tight bun, and stern expression opened the door, and Hagrid left us. My face must have shown a smile, because Neville nudged me. "_What are you smiling about?" _ I grinned at him. "That's Professor McGonagall. She's the one who I li—err; she escorted me around Diagon Alley." I glanced sideways at Neville. He didn't seem to notice my slip up. I let out a sigh. Professor McGonagall herded us inside Hogwarts, where we found a grand staircase—"Wow!"—and the great hall doors. Before we could go in, though, she led us to a small door near the hall doors. Inside, her stern expression quieted the students. "I am to be addressed as Professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. While in this school, you will be sorted into houses. There are—"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin" I whispered to Neville, in perfect unison with Professor McGonagall.

"—your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. House with most points at the end of the year wins the house cup, a great honour. Now wait here while we get ready for you." She left. As soon as she did, a lot of murmurs erupted. Neville and I heard Ron Weasley exclaim "Fred told me we had to fight a troll!" I snickered. Neville looked at me, as well as Ron Weasley, and of course, Harry. I found myself gripping my skirt a little too tight. "What? I mean, isn't it ridiculous that they'll have us fight a troll when some, if not most didn't even know magic existed? Use your brains. They'll sort us according to the characteristics prized by the founders of the four houses. Brave for the Gryffindor, Loyal for Hufflepuff, Wise for Ravenclaw and cunning for Slytherin." Many students quieted down as soon as I finished. A drawling voice said behind me. "See? Proves you don't use your brain, Weasley." Harry and Ron—who looked at me annoyingly—frowned behind me, and I'm sure Draco Malfoy is behind me right now. _Oh Merlin, kill me._ I tugged at Neville and led him towards the front. _I wonder if my good luck is existent._ "If they don't quiet down, I'll use a tickling hex at them." He looked at me in awe. "You _know _how to do that?" I blushed. "I bought the spell books for grade1, 2 and 3 charms." Before he could do something, like yell on how ridiculously nerdy I am—or at least I think he will—a scream froze all my blood. Several screams were also heard, when I realized what was the cause. Ghosts. They appeared to be talking about something, and then I noticed one of the ghosts dropped something solid. I picked it up, and saw a name embroideredin the cloth. _Helena Ravenclaw, _I read wide eyed. I chased after her, and she gasped when she saw me holding her handkerchief. "Excuse me, you dropped this." I stepped closer to her, and I felt impossibly cold as her misty hand touched mine. "You're Rowena's daughter?" I whispered. She smiled, and then told me: "I can see that you already know me. Or is Ravenclaw too much of a give away?" I grinned back. "Actually, I've read about you once or twice." She smiled kindly and floated away, just as McGonagall entered. She gave me a pointed look, and I smiled. "We're ready for you now." The students lined up by two's and I found myself beside a girl who has auburn hair tied into a plait.

The moment when we entered the great hall, my eyes widened at the ceiling. _Is that…_ Then I remembered something I read in _Hogwarts: A history_. I murmured to the girl beside me, "It's just enchanted to look like the night sky. I've read about it in _Hogwarts: A history._ She smiled at me, and I offered a small smile in return. _It's hard to socialize with people when you spent most of your childhood running away from them. _After what seemed like forever in the midst of floating candles, the enchanted ceiling and students gazing at us, we arrived in the very front of the hall. Professor McGonagall had us gather around the platform, where an old battered wizard's hat and stool stood. I knew exactly what it was.

Just then, a slit opened and widened near the brim of the hat and it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! 

Many students applauded after its song, while I realized that Ron was in front of me, murmuring to Harry. "I _swear, _that girl's completely mental. How'd she know how we'll be sorted?" I frowned, a little hurt. Was it wrong to point out that there's nothing to be afraid of being sorted? Ron said something about all Slytherins going bad and the nastiest of houses but I was too busy sulking about his earlier statement and to notice the names Professor McGonagall was calling, when Neville nudged me. "Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall calls my name for the second time. I almost ran next to her in embarrassment, my ears are probably glowing red. She put the hat on my head, covering my eyes. I heard a gruff yet melodic voice saying:

_Hmmm… Difficult, Brilliantly tricky. A sound mind, Ravenclaw is a good place for you... Lots of wit, but with a touch of cunning. Loyal. And a huge amount of bravery and chivalry. Gryffindor? You're not somebody anyone to fool with, Ms. Granger. A dark past, as well as ancestry… The hunger to fulfil your dreams and to prove your worth... The thirst to proclaim that nothing can stop you from your goals. You would do well in Slytherin…_

I was panicking, and my hands were almost probably breaking the stool because of my tight hold. "_Please. Not Slytherin. I would accept any house, just not that! Not Slytherin!" _ I screamed mentally. _Please…. Not that house…_

_Well, if you insist. But I assure you, Slytherin will pave your way to greatness!_

_"No… not Slytherin."_

_Well then. Better be… _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed loudly. I almost collapsed on the stool in relief. Good thing I wasn't put in Slytherin. If I was… I risked a glance at the Slytherin table as I went towards the cheering Gryffindor table. Slytherin table was the most sinister looking, and they simply radiated evil. I had to suppress a huge shudder.

_Thank Merlin._

**Harry's POV**

Ron was telling me that every Slytherin turned bad when Hermione Granger was called. Nobody reacted, and I didn't see the bushy haired girl anywhere. Professor McGonagall calls her again, and I notice Dumbledore fix his eyes somewhere behind me. Hermione Granger almost runs forward, bumping Ron and me—in excitement, I think—and Professor McGonagall drops the hat until we can only see her lower face. I think the sorting hat will place her directly in Ravenclaw, because she seems to be the witty type.

Murmurs started to erupt around me when the sorting hat was still on her head five minutes later. I was a little to the side, so I was the only one who notice that she suddenly gripped the stool tightly. She was mouthing something softly, and I tried to decipher it.

"_No… not Slytherin." _ _WHAT? The hat's placing her on Slytherin?_ I leaned forward ever so slightly, anticipating the hat's proclamation. Then suddenly her hand relaxed. It wasn't until I heard the cheers in the Gryffindor table did I realize that she was placed in that table. Ron face palmed his forehead beside me. "I'm doomed." I grinned at his crestfallen expression. The sorting continued, though none stayed there for so long like Hermione Granger. _Odd. _I was called, and placed at Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom and Ron were there with me. Draco Malfoy got what he wanted and was placed in Slytherin. Dumbledore said something that was completely not making sense, but I was busy whispering something to Hermione Granger, who sat beside me—though she stayed as far to me as possible.

"_Slytherin?"_ She started and gave a small squeak. "_What are you talking about? I don't know whatever you're saying, but you might realize that I want to actually listen to whatever Dumbledore is saying. Besides, why are you associating me to Slyther—err." _ I smirked, catching her slip up. "_I lip-read whatever you said a while ago when you were being sorted. You said 'not Slytherin.' Did the hat want to place you in—"_

_"Look. I just told the hat to put me anywhere but in Slytherin because that's where Malfoy is exactly going to go to. Now please pay attention to Dumbledore and mind your own business." _She hissed. I almost turned my back on her in annoyance, and soon the table was filled with a huge amount of food that I completely forgot about her.

I didn't even notice the teachers all looking at her as Professor Dumbledore seem to talk with the Sorting hat.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Please review. On next chapter, Hermione can't understand why Harry is so deiffferent from the old Harry she knew, and somebody might just save Neville as he falls on his broom! Stay tuned!**

**R&R**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Flying Lesson Suck

**Hello! I updated! Hope you like this! This is going slightly AU, and you might realize that my favorite character is Hermione. =)) I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flying Lessons Suck.**

**Hermione's POV**

My first week at Hogwarts was… lonely. If Neville didn't stay with me during breaks, I might as well turn my hair blonde and tell everybody that my name is Mio Versenheiuch. But overall, it wasn't so bad. Sure, the girls in the dormitories came to me to check their homework, but at least they don't dump their lunches on my head or something like that. If they knew that I knew Harry Potter as a child, and we hated each other… I don't want to think about it.

Come to think of it—I just can't stop _thinking!_—I don't even know why he hates me! All I knew is that the minute I first saw him, he _hated_ me. Every time at school when we get partnered he would stay away from me as much as possible. I even asked Dudley about it. He just said that Harry Potter is a freak and to not befriend him because he's dangerous. I know its silly listening to _Dudley, _but he was my only semi-friend. And I was eight years old. Children don't lie, don't they? After all, there's goodness in all people… _Who am I kidding? Saying that is like saying that Wendell didn't almost push me off the Eiffel tower. _Err, but that's another story. I'm just saying he did that.

"Wow, Nevillle's got a remembrall!" Dean said, somewhere to my left. I looked at Neville, who was twirling a glass ball in his hand. "I've read about that! When the smoke inside turns red, it means you've forgotten something." The smoke inside turned red immediately. "Okay… the problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten!" I groaned, when I realized that Harry and Ron was sitting somewhere across us. _Relax, Hermione. They will notice you get nervous every time you're around them! _"Got yourself a remembrall, Longbottom?" I groaned louder as I heard the drawling voice behind us. Next thing I know, Malfoy was holding Neville's remembrall. Harry and Ron shot to their feet and before anything could happen, luckily Professor McGonagall arrived. "What is happening here?" Malfoy reluctantly put Neville's remembrall back to the box. "Just admiring _Neville's _remembrall." He sneered at Harry and Ron, and then he turned to me. "Hello, Mione." I frowned. _Will he ever stay away from me? He is so disgusting with his pureblood bigotry and superiority talk! _That gave me an idea. "Hi, _Draco. _You know, my _muggleborn _parents said they want to meet you." Malfoy suddenly looked angry. He sneered at me. "Nevermind, Granger." He sneered one last time, and then walked off, followed by Professor McGonagall who gave me a questioning look. I just smiled at her. _YES! Take that, MALFOY! Run and never come back! _I looked at Neville, smiling widely. "So, what may you have forgotten, Neville?" He looked at me, confused. "I don't remember." I sighed and turned away from him. "You two." I said to Harry and Ron. Ron was stuffing his face with meat pies, while Harry was picking at his food. Harry looked up. "Huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Must you get in trouble every time? I know Malfoy starts it all, but you should have discipline and—"I was interrupted by a huge blast near Dean. I looked at him just to see Seamus; hair was sticking out, his face sooted. Dean moved closer to me. "In record, he will try it again, and then—"Another blast made us all stood up and almost run towards our first lesson, Potions with Slytherin.

I was looking forward to Potions. It's one of the textbooks I read the most, because it was just like a huge cookbook with dangerous results. Amazing. But the professor, a hooked nose, greasy haired, man with shoulder long hair and billowing robes looked… intimidating. Percy called him Professor Snape. He started with a roll call, pausing when he reached Harry's name. "Harry…Potter—he spat that out—our new… celebrity." Malfoy and his goons sniggered. Professor Snape ordered us to sit down, and started speaking very quietly, but we caught all the words. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Then it hit me. _Potions! There might be potion that can define ancestry! _I've been puzzling it out for the _whole _week now. The sorting hat said I have dark ancestry… I sat on the edge of my seat, hoping to ask Professor Snape if he knew at the end of the lesson. _Please end this lesson now so I can ask Professor…_ "Potter!" He said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" My hand automatically rose in the air. _Call me. Call me! _He didn't, but sneered when Harry said "I don't know, sir." Snape tutted. "Fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again, my hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir." _What? How can't he know that? That's in page 325 of Magical Herbs and Fungi! _

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I stood up in frustration, hand in the air. "I don't know, sir. Why don't you call Hermione, she clearly knows." I looked pointedly at him. _Stupid! Can't you see Snape's in a bad mood! You'll lose points! _"Sit down." Snape snapped. I sat down beside Harry, annoyed. "A point from Gryffindor, Potter, for insufferable cheek." I rolled my eyes. _Stupid! We might not get the house cup at the end of the year! And I may not be able to ask Snape later about the potion… STUPID HARRY POTTER._

Nothing much happened after that, just Snape blaming Harry because of the semi mess Neville did. The students almost flew away after Snape dismissed them, but I stayed behind. Professor Snape glowered down on me. My throat felt dry; He is just so _scary. _"Miss Granger." He said, dangerously calm. I repressed a shudder. "Sir, I just wanted to ask… if…if…" He stared down at me, his black eyes scaring the Gryffindor lion out of me. "You must know that I don't have time to entertain students who are only a waste _my _time." I gulped. _Here goes. _"Sir, Is there any potion that can give you the names of your ancestors?" Snape frowned. "For what, I ask?"

_Should I tell him? Dumbledore said he trusts him… _

"The sorting hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, sir. I wanted to know if it's because of my parents that it _almost _placed me in your house, sir." Snape remained indifferent, but there was the narrowing of his eyes. I smirked inwardly. _This might actually work! _"Sir, I'm just curious. So… is there?" I said. Snape looked away from me, and then waved his wand. A piece of paper floated down on me. "Meet me here tonight at 9 pm. Show that to any teacher you see." He waved me off, but the deed is done. _It worked! _I ran to the transfiguration classroom, arriving on time.

_Whew. _Professor McGonagall looked sternly at me, but I gave her a small smile. I sat next to Neville. In that lesson, Professor smiled at me when I—and only me—turned my matchstick into a needle. The classes were all like that, the teachers awarding me points and reciting on almost all questions.

Next thing I know, it was lunch, and Neville was looking green beside me. "Flying lessons after this." He murmured. My hand, which was holding a treacle tart, froze. _Flying… lessons?_ I dropped my treacle tart, my appetite gone. I might get sick later. Ron was ecstatic beside Dean. "Flying! This _is _what I've been waiting for!" My hand was shaking. _Oh no… I _hate _flying. _Remember the time I was nearly pushed of the Eiffel tower? That was the time I became scared of heights…. The feeling of looking down… my stomach twisted into knots. _That's on class I might fail. _I sat with Neville, blubbering all the facts I knew in Flying, and Neville knew I was nervous. Why? Because I was saying things 24 miles an hour.

Correction: I'm deathly terrified.

He rubbed my arm, not saying anything. _Flying… I'm flying today… Merlin. _Then I heard Harry murmur something to Ron. They were quite close to where I was sitting, and Ron was just… _loud. _"What's bothering you, mate?" That was Ron.

"Vault 713. Hagrid and I took something out of it the day it was '_robbed._' It was a small and grubby little package, but Hagrid said it was important. I think it's hidden in the school." Harry whispered. Just then, the gong of the bell sounded and I find myself clutching Neville's arm and shuddering as we walked down the Quidditch pitch. "Its okay, Hermione." I nodded, but my breathing was still fast. We met Madame Hooch, a woman with grey hair and yellow eyes. She made us line up, and I was placed in front of Harry. _Is it making Hermione cry day today? _

"Okay, hold out your hand to your broom, and say 'Up'." I held out my hand. _You will not fly for me. You will not fly to my hand._ I mentally told my broom. "Up." I said, whispering. Nothing happened. "Up." I said, a little bit louder. Nothing happened. I looked around. Malfoy's and Harry's brooms were already on their hands. Even Neville managed to make it fly to him. I was among the few who haven't had a broom yet. I sighed. _Fine. Fly to my hand already. Broom, you're embarrassing me._ "Up!" I murmured. Surprisingly, the broom shot up to my hand, making me loose balance for a while. I looked at Neville, who was smiling at me nervously. "Okay, ride you broom, like this, and then push off the ground. Hover for a few moments, and touch back down. On three! One… two—"

Neville suddenly flew up high into the air. He was shouting "Down!" and then he flew higher. _This will not end good._ "Neville!" I shouted, my voice shrilly. Then I saw Neville slip. _No! _I had time to see his terrified face looking at me, and I knew I had to help him. Maybe it was the contagious Gryffindor courage.

The next thing I knew, my hand was around Neville, and he was trembling. "It's okay, Neville we'll—" I happen to look down. _Oh no! We're high up! _My heart was pounding in my chest_,_ and my arm holding the broom shook. _Down. I need to go down. NOW._ I looked up, and directed the broom to the ground. It shuddered, but went down… down… and then my feet touched the ground. I fell to my knees. Neville looked at me. "Thank you." He whispered, his lip trembling. I didn't answer. I fear that if I open my mouth, I would vomit. Madame Hooch appeared next to me. "Miss Granger. Come with me." I looked up at her yellow eyes. "I—I'm sorry, Madame Hooch. Neville's my friend and—"She looked down on me sternly. "I noticed. You still need to come with me." I felt like crying. I'm to be expelled, for sure. I took Madame Hooch's hand. Neville looked at me with fear written all over his eyes. I looked back at him with a poker face, knees still trembling. I'm not regretting the choice I made, saving him. He's my friend, after all.

I just hope I have somewhere to go to when they expel me. Or pray that I don't kill myself when they do.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I hope you did. Read and Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. How I Got to Sneak Around

**Okay, Here's an update! Thanks to those who reviewed! Please do, because I need inspirations! Add me at Pottermore .com; MoonHolly12077!**

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 6: How I Got to Sneak Around**

**Harry's POV**

So Madame Hooch dragged Hermione Granger out of the pitch with a "Not a single broom in the air, or you'll be out of this school before you could say Quidditch". Hermione Granger's bushy bangs were hiding her eyes, but I can see that her mouth was a thin, thin line, and very white. I _actually _felt bad for her. She was just saving Neville, who was the only one—I noticed—who treated her someone more than a walking encyclopedia or someone very annoying.

Neville has gone very pale as he walked limply towards us. "I—it's my f-fault." Parvati Patil was comforting him, asking if there was anything painful. "Neville, are you okay?" He nodded timidly. "She'll be expelled for sure, mate." Ron said, nonchalantly but there was a sad tone in his voice. I nodded.

"That'll be good. One less filthy mudblood in this castle. Just a show off, if you ask me." Neville whirled around. For a second he looked like he was about to clobber Draco Malfoy, but he went back to looking scared. Then he noticed what Malfoy was juggling in his hand. "That's Neville's!" Ron angrily shouted next to me. "Oh really? How 'bout I leave it somewhere for _you _to get? How about… on the roof?" And Draco Malfoy flew.

_He wasn't actually kidding. He's good at flying._

No one seemed to want to follow Draco. Helplessly, Ron looked at me. "Look at Neville." I did. All the blood left on his face—there wasn't much—has drained. I clamp my hand hard on my broom. "Hand it back, Malfoy." He sneered. "Come and catch it, Potter." I exhaled a huff. "No, Harry don't do this!" Neville exclaimed. "Mate, Hermione's rubbing on you." That was the last thing I heard—Ron said that—before the broom took off. Surprisingly, I found flying calming, instead of another way around. "Woah." Malfoy seemed surprised. "What, scared? You should realize your goons aren't here to _protect _you." Malfoy seemed to realize that. "Well then, catch it, _Potter!" _My name sounded awful when he said it… I caught sight of the remembrall flying in the air and falling down…down…down…. I fly after it, in a 50 feet _steep dive. _My stomach was tingling.

Head on collision in three…two… I close my fingers around the metal ball. I pull the broom's handle up, narrowly missing the grass. My knees lightly grazed it, but thankfully, I wasn't injured.

"HARRY POTTER!" My spirits, which was swelling like a balloon in my chest dampened. Ron looked at me, fright in his eyes. I dropped the remembrall in Neville's hands, which were now shaking. I can't imagine how he's feeling, with Hermione Granger and I being called by teachers because of something for him. "It' alright, Neville." I give him a smile. He looked near tears. I walked towards Professor McGonagall. "Come with me, Potter."

Professor led me towards her office, Hermione was there, her face white, and there was another boy with her, he looked like fourth or fifth year. _Are we three going to be expelled? _Professor sat on her seat, her face very stern. "Professor, if I am right… Sir Wood is…" Professor McGonagall nodded.

"He is the present captain of our Quidditch team." Hermione seemed to deflate right in my eyes. _Huh? What's happening?_ Apparently I have a very confused expression in my face, because Professor smiled a bit. "Oliver, I present you two gifted flyers. Miss Granger, here, is presented to me by Madame Hooch herself, but Mister Potter, I saw myself. Were those both of your first times on brooms?" We both nodded.

"But Professor! I absolutely don't like flying! I'm much better with my feet on the ground, and I've read the—" McGonagall held a hand up. "Hermione. You _are _a gifted flyer. And don't worry, because the only spot available is for seeker, and Mr. Potter here is excellent for that. I assume that she'll be kept as reserve?" The older boy nodded enthusiastically. "I'll have Fred and George train her… out of her scare of heights." He had an absolutely wide grin that I thought if this guy was on the right state of mind.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor team, Potter, Granger!"

**Hermione's POV**

_How in Merlin's name did I get myself into this mess?_

I DON'T like flying. Because every time I remember Wendell almost pushing me off the Eiffel tower! And training with Ron's brothers!—I've noticed their tendency of playing pranks to every person. Is my luck really nonexistent? Add to that: Harry's in the team as well!

.Luck.

I stopped by the door of Professor Snape's office. Knocking into it, I was very nervous and angry. The nervous was typical, because Professor Snape _is _scary. Angry because of well, because my luck is nonexistent. I am still a child, _see? _ "In." A sullen voice said. _Looks like Prof. isn't in good moods today._ I opened the door.

"Granger." Breathe in.

"Well Professor…"

"I believe you…are asking me to brew an ancestry potion for you?" He was standing, his robes billowing weirdly and menacingly. "Actually…I wanted to help brew the potion, sir." His eyes narrowed. "You are not of experience, _Granger,_ and a simple first year will not be able to brew a complicated potion that is as hard as—"

"Sir, I've already brewed the Herbicide and the Sleeping Draught potions." Professor Snape's mouth stayed open. He closed it after a few, really funny seconds, reducing me to stomach aches for holding my laughter in. "I should have known." I froze. _He knows? "_With you living with Minerva in her manor, one shouldn't be surprised that you have brewed such complicated potions. Very well."

"Oh. So you know, sir." Snape nodded, seeming pleased that he knew one of my secrets. "You should know, the potion will take presumably a year or two to brew." He added cheerfully, watching my jaw drop to the floor. _A year or… two? _"Sir, can I have a copy of the potion recipe?" He raised an eyebrow. "I could get the ingredients in about a week. There's no need." I shook my head timidly. "No, Sir. I just want to study the potion, and maybe divide the work between us, so that no ingredient will be added twice." Professor Snape stared at me for a minute—that was incredibly awkward and really scary—before flicking his wand. Another piece of paper floated to my hand. "Thank you, sir."

I flew away.

_How could a potion take a year or two to complete? _That was ridiculous. Is there another way to find my ancestry in a much faster way? _I'll go on with the potion, but I'll research more for a faster way…_ "Well, well, a student out of bed." I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Detention for you, Miss Granger." I turn, glancing at Filtch—the caretaker—grinning like holidays have gone early. _I should have known, my temporary luck will not hold. _With shaky fingers, I give Filtch the first note professor gave me. He read it once, twice, then snarled and gave it back to me. "Leave." I didn't need to be persuaded. I don't know what was written inside the paper, because the words disappear when I try to read them. _I wonder what charms Professor Snape used? There could be a spell to make ink invisible…but how did he time it when _I _was the one looking at it? _

I've reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Ms Fat Lady…." I murmured when I saw her snoring. She woke up slowly. I learned that if you politely wake her up, she'll almost do anything for you—like opening the portrait door without creaking. "Are you done snooping around?" She said, suspicious.

I shook my head. "No… I had to see Professor Snape." "Oh. Well, then."

"Porculis Oninius" She smiled and swung open, not making a sound. "Thank you." She smiled. I stalked inside, when a human missile suddenly collided with me. "Hermione!" I whirl around. "Shhhhhh. Shhh! _Neville?" _ He nodded, a little teary-eyed. "Harry told me that you weren't going to be expelled! Thank Merlin!"

"Shhhhhhhh! Neville, it's okay. _I'm not blaming you even if I get expelled. Neville, we have classes tomorrow. Go to sleep!" _Neville smiled. "Okay. _I didn't see you a while ago…oh, maybe because I was still looking for Trevor…" _

"Okay, Neville. Go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I squeezed his hand and turned to leave. "_Hermione_!"

"Yes?"

"Congrats on making the Quidditch team." I smiled warily. "Thank you…though I still don't like flying."

The next morning, Neville and I were eating breakfast when Malfoy approached Harry and Ron—who were just somewhere across us. They whispered things—I mean, hissed—to each other, when I heard Ron—who was just so loud—say, "Sure. I'm his second." Malfoy looked at his goons before saying something about the Trophy Room and tonight before walking away.

"What was that?" I whispered to Neville. "I think they scheduled a Wizard's Duel. Uhh… Have you seen Trevor?" I shook my head no, and turned to Ron. "Ummmmm." He looked up, grumbling and his mouth full of… red something. _Eww. _As usual, when you talk to Ron, you talk to Harry. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but hear what you were talking about." Ron grumbled.

"Bet you could." I mentally wrinkled my nose and turned to Harry.

"You _shouldn't _come to the duel. I mean, it would cost Gryffindor points. That's really very selfish of you." Harry's green eyes flared, very much the way when I—as Mio—approached him. "That's really none of your business." I could feel my eyes widen, and I looked down.

_Stupid, Stupid! Couldn't they see how much I _wanted _Gryffindor to win the house cup this year? _

Apparently, they didn't.

The day went normally; though Professor Snape did gave me a weird look at Potions. I was in the library at every time I could, looking for anything that could give me my ancestor's names. So far, none. After the 10th book, I gave up and decided to do my transfiguration homework (Theory of transfiguration; 2 rolls of parchment.) Then I noticed a piece of paper folded neatly inside my book bag. "Ugh?" I opened it. _Oh… _It was the Ancestry Potion. I scanned it, tuning out Parvati and Lavender Brown's whispered row in the next table (I don't know if that's right!—Well, _I know! _Look at my parchment, it's a roll already!).

The ingredients were quite rare, though I believe Professor Snape would be able to get those, as he'd said. As for the procedure, several of the times the potioneer would have to add ingredients is at night time. There were more at day time. But… I made a mental list on the class schedules… Nope, there would be times when I couldn't add… Okay, Professor Snape only had classes on Fridays, two classes for each year. Okay, then. I'll be the one on to add every night time. I had Professor Snape's note, they wouldn't give me punishment when I give it to them.

After making a schedule for the potion, I sat rigidly on the Library seat, scowling at Lavender and Parvati (they were still arguing) and thinking about the midnight duel. They can't be serious, can they? There's the huge chance that they will be caught.

I gently banged my head on the table. _BOYS! _

**Ron's POV**

Harry said I was going mad.

Really, I wasn't. But this is the chance of a century! A chance to—kick some Malfoy butt. I could fly over the moon! Harry and I were facing each other, eyes opened, waiting for our other roommates to sleep. My feet can't stop moving. I'M SO EXCITED! I see Harry looking at me. "Time?" I mouthed. He nodded. _HERE COMES THE MOMENT! _

Together, we tiptoed out of the dormitory. I'd like to say that I'm very stealthy, if you don't count my banging on the desk table, cursing when I stubbed my toe, swiping Harry's head accidentally, murmuring excitedly like the Chudley Cannons won the Quidditch cup.

See, Stealthy.

Harry and I we're just reaching the portrait door when a familiarly _annoying _voice said, "I can't believe you're doing this, Harry." Hermione Granger stood up and glared at us. "I nearly went to your brother, Percy. He's a prefect, he'll put an end to this." I can feel my ears start warming. All my respect for her disappeared to mist. She had just earned them yesterday, when she got into the Quidditch team.

Hmf, if you ask me, she doesn't deserve it.

Harry glared at her. Like me, he definitely wants to beat Malfoy up. A little tame than me, but whatever. "_Granger, _just go to sleep or whatever! Harry, come on! Malfoy might think we're scared!" Harry nodded, glancing at Granger. She followed us, hissing like an angry mother duck.

We we're only out of the portrait when I snapped. "Shut up and stop following us." Harry glared pointedly at me, murmuring something like, "_You're being too rude…" _I rolled my eyes. "See, Granger, just leave and not bother us, okay?" She glared at me. It was hard to pull it off with her hair looking like a rat's nest—like Scabber's nest—but with the 'McGonagall glare' she managed. "Fine. I won't expect to see you tomorrow." Harry and I turned. "Wait!" She _was _following us again! Merlin, help me. "What _is it?_" Harry didn't glare at me this time, because he looked annoyed himself. "Don't be angry." She admonished—in that annoying bossy tone—"The fat lady went on her visit to Violet. I think that was her name—"

"Come on!" Harry said, looking at his watch. "I'll go with you."

"NO!" Harry and I said in unison. Hermione Granger just crossed her arms. "I don't care, I will follow you. When we get caught, I'll tell them I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up." Years later, Harry said my face went purple. "the nerve—"

"Whatever, just, come on before we get caught!" Harry said, peering at the corner and running. I followed him grumbling all the way. Hermione Granger was also following, REALLY, REALLY MAKING ME WANT TO DRAW MY WAND AND DUEL HER INSTEAD.

Before I decided to do exactly that, we arrived. Luckily, we didn't meet any teacher or anyone. Thank Merlin's overgrown beard. Harry looked back at me. "He's not here." He murmured, gesturing at the empty Trophy room. "Must be late." I murmured, flourishing my wand cheerfully. "Oh no." granger murmured. "I don't think he will be coming." I rolled my eyes. "Silly."

"Wait, what?" Harry said. "Come on, think, Harry! _You _don't know any magic yet. Isn't it strange if Malfoy arranges a wizard's duel? Based on the classes, he doesn't know offensive magic any more that you do. I think it's sensible if he arranged something with Filtch—

And Filtch did come.

**Hermione's POV**

Oh god. OH MY MERLIN. I felt like I was drowning in the black lake. OH MY—okay, I'll stop. We had just arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, huffing like there's no tomorrow. You won't believe what I just saw. _See? _I'm talking to nobody in particular. I turned to Harry. "Did you see—huff—what it was—huff—standing on?" Ron's eyes bulged out. "What it was standing on? Well I was too preoccupied with its heads; or maybe you didn't know, _There were three!"_ I may have rolled my eyes, but I was too terrified and my brain was whizzing, still with the dog. "It was standing on a trapdoor. Obviously it's protecting something. Something important. Now I'm going to bed, before any one of you come up with another _idea _to get us dead; or worse, _expelled." _ I looked at Harry before going up the Girl's staircase. His face changed, it looked like something had just dawned on him.

It was when I was in my bed, counting all my books to sleep—don't comment—when a memory went to the front of my brain.

_I sat with Neville, blubbering all the facts I knew in Flying, and Neville knew I was nervous. Why? Because I was saying things 24 miles an hour._

_Correction: I'm deathly terrified._

_He rubbed my arm, not saying anything. __Flying… I'm flying today… Merlin. __Then I heard Harry murmur something to Ron. They were quite close to where I was sitting, and Ron was just… __loud. __"What's bothering you, mate?" That was Ron._

_"Vault 713. Hagrid and I took something out of it the day it was '__robbed.__' It was a small and grubby little package, but Hagrid said it was important. I think it's hidden in the school." Harry whispered. _

Oh. Oh…

_Oh_!

Harry said Hagrid told him it was important. I said it myself; the dog is guarding something important. I frowned, remembering that there was another charm in the locked door that I had to dispel, whispering the counter curse I had never even practiced. I just sort of saw Professor McGonagall practicing the spell and the counter curse late at night, when I was going to get milk. Professor Dumbledore had 'subtly' told her about the spell, during his weekly visit at the McGonagall Manor. He thought I was too busy practicing simple spells, not eavesdropping.

Harry nor Ron didn't hear me dispel it. I don't even think they knew that there was a spell on the locked door. And now there's no doubt that Harry also knew of where the grubby package was.

I think I need to have that talk with Professor Dumbledore.

**YAY! One chappie done! I hope you'll realize why Hermione is already so advanced at magic, even though she is a magical genius, BUT. There is more to it than that, you'll have to tune in! And, for those who'll think I'm making Hermione 'the girl who lived' or anything, that's not true! She just has something that makes it so. And she doesn't need a scar for that. Just think about it.**

**Over and out!**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. I Like Being Alone

**Hello Guys! I've updated! I hope you like this chapter, since it will explain why Hermione is so wary of Harry, and the practice for Quidditch! Oh, for those who have Pottermore accounts, add me! MoonHolly12077!**

**Over and Out.**

**Don't mind me! I'm a Line breaker! **

**Chapter 7: I like Being Alone**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione was going mad. Absolutely going _mad_.It can be seen the fibre of her being that she totally and utterly treat rules like every single one of them is in the commandments. But _what _was she doing now?

She was bloody using Snape's parchment to sneak around! It _wasn't _even time to put the ingredients on the Ancestry potion! See? MAD! Her guilt was eating her up. And yet, she _wanted _to sneak around. Like there was some mad urge to explore Hogwarts deepest secrets. Like _Hogwarts _was calling to her, and she can't help it. Then she would lecture her housemates on breaking rules; what a _hypocrite. _

She woke up abruptly, and the dark mood was already settling over her. For the past two and a half weeks, she spent breaks researching in the library for a faster way of determining your ancestry; spent some nights sneaking into Professor Snape's dungeon for the potion, spent _most_ nights prowling around Hogwarts (She actually discovered a lot of passages and the kitchen!) and mainly waking up more tired than ever. This, and her guilt at breaking the rules, made her very irritable. Her roommates were already growing annoyed at her snappiness. Even _Neville _started to distance himself, after three consecutive times of her snapping at him just for pleading with her to stop going to the library and rest. He now stayed much more with Dean and Seamus, and Fred and George. Hermione was lonely. Worse of them all, she didn't mind. She just kept telling herself that she _liked _being alone. She was always alone. She would work more efficiently when she was alone. These kinds of thoughts, she fed into her mind.

Last week, she had a talk with Professor Dumbledore. He knew about the potion, and the encounter with the Cerberus dog. She was assured—as well as gently reprimanded for eavesdropping on Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore about the complex enchantment that guarded the Cerberus dog—that the headmaster had full control of the Hogwarts wards, and that nobody but the staff, teachers, and students will be able to enter Hogwarts and get the _thing _the Cerberus dog was guarding. Hermione was crestfallen, however when Professor Dumbledore told her that there was no other way to determine her ancestry faster than the potion, except through the goblins. If only Hermione was famous, like Harry _bloody _Potter, she would have tried that option. But not being one of the VIW's (Very Important Wizards) would only get her to waiting a century for the results. Sadly, Professor Dumbledore didn't know who her parents were, because maybe they studied at different magical schools.

Anyway, when she woke up, she was seeing double. It was really disorienting. There were two redheads grinning down at her. It took her a while to figure out that she wasn't seeing double. She bolted up. "You're not allowed in here!" The two older boys grinned, and George put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes—"

"We are," They chorused.

"Professor McGonagall asked us to fetch you,"

"And You'll be practicing flying for the whole morning—"

"And evening"

"With us," Hermione could already feel the horrible headache she'll be having. Her head was swirling, watching the two talk was like watching an intense tennis match. "Fine, fine, I'm coming down in a minute." They grinned and strolled down away from the bed, and out of the door.

**Harry**

I was down by the couch when Hermione Granger came down the stairs. She was rubbing her head in circles, and glancing warily at George and Fred Weasley. _Oh, we had the same morning, then. _She sat at the chair across from me.

"Good Morning, Potter, Granger."

"Good Morning Professor," Hermione and I told Professor McGonagall. "I am here to talk about your positions. Potter, naturally, you'll get to be seeker. I shan't be surprised, since your father was a very good seeker." I looked at her, in shock. My father was a seeker too? I can feel warmth run through my body, like something was injecting me with happiness. I felt like I finally have found a connection with my father, aside from being the splitting image of him. "And you, Miss Granger, will be a reserve, for whatever position both the Weasleys deem fit." Hermione nodded. "Professor, you've said once that you would buy us brooms so we could be more efficient in the game. Wouldn't it be better if you buy a faster broom for Harry than spending half of it on me? His position is much more important than mine. We don't even know if I'll get to play. And—" She cut herself off in the middle of her ranting. Professor McGonagall's eyebrows furrowed. I meanwhile looked at Hermione Granger in disbelief. Ron and I had always thought that she was a stuck up and arrogant girl, well, Ron more than I, since I was still in awe around Hogwarts and haven't thought about her much, but Ron (along with me—but not too much), who almost always wanted to break the rules after the encounter with the dog, always get an earful from her.

"Very well, but what will you use, Miss Granger?"

"I can use one of the old school brooms." McGonagall frowned. "But I hardly think that that would be useful." Hermione nodded. "We can look for the latest model in the school brooms, and you can do what you can to fix it Professor, no one doubts that you could do wonders, especially on things like flying brooms." If Ron was here, he would probably whisper '_Suck up'."_Very well." You will borrow the twin's brooms for now in the morning _and _evening, but that doesn't give you any leeway to wander around the castle at night." She told the twins sternly, giving the McGonagall stare that could have trolls run for their Mum's. The twins just grinned and saluted. "Yes McGonagall ma'am!"

"We wouldn't do any of that, right, George?"

"Never would think about it, Fred." They grinned at each other. I'm sure McGonagall thought she would need to patrol the castle tonight. "Alright." Giving the twins one last look, I noticed she shot Hermione another glance before leaving, and Hermione nodded subtly out of the corner of my eye. _Huh?_ The twins stood up and held an arm for Hermione. She looked at them, confusion swirling in her eyes. When they stood her up, they produced to boxes, line with golden ribbons. "W-what are these for?" She looked apprehensively at the two boxes. "Well, Neville Longbottom, the chap told us to give these to you and expect something more later."

"Neville?" Her face looked more confused. I… well; I was even more confused than her. "Are you telling us that you forgot?" She turned to them. "Fred, George, if I figure out that this is a prank I'm going to Professor McGonagall since I don't know any curse that will make both of you cry _yet_. Now tell me what's going on." She gave them her own rendition of the McGonagall stare. The twins looked at her incredulously. "She forgot, Freddie."

"I am absolutely surprised."

"Being one of the smartest first years—"

"And she forgets!"

"TELL ME WHATEVER THIS BLOODY THING IS THAT I FORGOT! I will not absolutely open this box until I'm a hundred percent sure that it will not explode in my face." The twins frowned. "Why haven't we thought of that?" Hermione looked like she was about to explode. "Okay, okay, Mio." Hermione, who was shaking, froze. I didn't realize I had frozen too. I reckon I haven't thought much of the blonde haired girl somewhere in the world. Now that I think about it, Hermione has the same colour of eyes…

Hermione glanced at me with something in her eyes, and then she turned to the twins. "Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"We like Mio'"

"Hermione is too much of a mouthful." Hermione sighed. "Just not Mio. I don't like it." George—or was it Fred?—nodded. "Okay then, Mione." Hermione exhaled slowly and nodded. "Better."

"Okay then. Did you really forget the date today?" Hermione looked alarmed. "Why would I forget—Oh…" She looked at the boxes, and then I was surprised to see droplets of water sprinkle down on them.

"It's September 19, Mione."

"Happy Birthday." The twins told her, and when she looked up, I could see that a look of pure bliss in her face, though her eyes we're shining with tears. "I thought Neville—" She stopped. "Okay… Thank you…" She looked at the two boxes. "Please give me a minute." She left the boxes with Fred and George, wiped her eyes, and then raced up the stairs.

"Is she going—"

"To the boy's dormitory?" I smiled up at them. "Neville is sure to get an early wake up call."

"Why do you only fly when George is the one with you?" Hermione stuck out her tongue at Fred. "Because we don't go roller coaster!" Fred frowned. "What's a coller roaster?" Hermione opened her mouth to explain. I didn't stay to watch them, and started doing flying rounds around the pitch. It felt good, flying. The wind that caressed your face, it was very relaxing. Even Hermione Granger seemed to relax once she flew, but now, she was still flying with George.

"Hey Granger! Let's see if you could hit straight with a beater's bat!" Fred shouted, flying next to them. I stopped and watched. Fred handed her the bat, and then leaned in and whispered in her ear. Hermione frowned at him. George laughed, and then climbed to the broom Fred was giving him. "Okay, start…NOW!" George, who was now down at the ground, released a bludger. It immediately ricocheted to Hermione, who at first looked scared, I mean _really _scared. You could see her doe eyes dilating with fear. Then, with a loud sound, like the clap of thunder, she batted the bludger to Fred, who started to fly for his life. I expected the Bludger to run off course, but it never did. I heard something, like laughter, but it was so _soft, _and tinkling. I look up to see Hermione laughing at Fred's antics, holding up her wand.

("GEORGE! Help me outta here! Gimme a bat!","A bat? Would you like Professor Snape or Filtch?","YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY ALLY!") I flew next to Hermione. This Hermione was a side I never saw. She looked so carefree, though there were still purple circles under her eyes. Her gaze was intent on the bludger, and her wand was still pointed towards it. For a second, I wanted to get to know this Hermione. The Hermione Ron and I knew was unfriendly. She bored everyone by sprouting all the rules Hogwarts had ever since it's founders. She snapped at everyone who annoyed her. She was blunt.

"Happy Birthday." She squeaked and turned. "Oh. _Harry._" She said my name, like something was bothering her. She lost control of her spell, and the Bludger returned to its case, George's wand now trained on it. "T…Thanks." I smiled warily again at her. "No problem."

"Oi Granger! Bludger, again! No _Confundo!_" Fred sent another Bludger. This time, Hermione batted it with complete ease. "That was fun." I smiled. "Were you afraid of flying?" A dark look flashed on her face. "It's none of your… "She stopped herself.

"Its…" Conflicting emotions flashed on her face, but soon she had the stoic face back on.

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell me." She smiled, though it was a small one. "Well… yes. I'm _terrified _of flying. Maybe not flying, but heights." My smile felt bigger in my face. It's a good thing, if she opened up. "Granger! Last Bludger! Try to send it towards one of the hoops!" This time, George sent two bludgers towards Hermione. She smiled, and then batted the first Bludger to the left hoop, the second to the right. I was astounded. She had perfect aim.

"Okay! Harry! Come down here! I'll train you!" Fred hollered. I smiled and tipped my broom downwards. "George! Train Miss Bookworm for me will ya? I might die if I train her." George laughed. "You have to admit Freddie, it was funny. Okay, okay gonna make Miss Granger as the best Beater-slash-Chaser Gryffindor has ever found." Fred nodded vigorously, and turned to me. "Ok Potter, You. I. try . to. catch. me. _NOW."_

"Okay Granger, Potter. Nice day, let's sleep now." The twins said as they opened the portrait room door. Hermione waited for them to step in, but they didn't. "Come In." She said, a familiar suspicion settling over her. "Nah, we're headed for detention." Hermione smirked.

"With whom?" The twins looked at each other.

"Professor Snape." They chorused. Hermione's smirk widened. "When?"

"He caught us having illegal… candies and told us to go there tonight last Monday."

"Ohh… Did you know that I had detention with Professor Snape last Tuesday?" They both shook their heads. "Awful, that old bat." Fred murmured. Hermione nodded her head. "Actually, did you know that Professor Snape had a board that had all of the people he would have detentions all _week. _And… your names weren't there!" The two's shocked and '_you got me' _looks made Hermione smirk again. "Okay, to bed, both of you. "

"We're older than you."

"You're breaking about twenty school rules."

"I'm a year older than you."- This was George

"Both of you need to sleep."

"I'm a year and a second older than you." – That was Fred.

I can't handle it anymore. "Guys! Please. This is making headaches!" Hermione looked at the twins. In perfect unison, they pointed at each other (Hermione Vs. Fred and George) and said:

"She started it."—"They started it."

"I'll go to Professor McGonagall." She said to—the suddenly empty common room. Fred and George had run to the dormitories at the word 'Professor.'

"You know you're scary, one minute you're a very bad liar and then you come out at the child prodigy of all liars." Hermione gawked back at me. "Whatever. You too, off to bed!" I frowned. She's back to the Crabby Hermione we know. "Good night to you too." I said, trying and failing to hide the disappointment and annoyance in my tone. "_Just…leave, okay?_" She snapped. I can feel my eyes harden as I turned my back at her, and climber the staircase to the boy's dormitory, ignoring the ache of being shunned.

Downstairs, Hermione smirked, though her eyes reflected sadness. "You won't win on this friendship game, Harry. I won't let you hurt me the second time."

It had been a nice day, Neville giving her twelve white lilies, inside the boxes. That was actually the reason he was staying away, since Hermione can read him like a book and she would figure out the surprise before her Birthday. Merlin, she knows it will not do good for her do dwell in the past, but she couldn't help herself, remembering the fateful day she started hating _him._

_Flashback_

_Hermione was 9 years old, about a week when she first met Harry. They were partnered for a science project, much to Dudley's dismay. He told her that Harry Potter was a bad person and he would just shout at her. Hermione—Mio at that time—was still one who wanted facts instead of people telling her what to do. _

_So she approached Harry._

"_Hello Harry. I'm sorry about last week… Uh, I'm Mio Versenheiuch!"_

_Harry was looking at Dudley, who was watching Hermione somewhere far behind her. Harry suddenly frowned and glared at her. "I know who you are. Leave me, please." He said, politely, but there was something in his voice, fear? Sadness? Hate? Hermione wasn't sure. "Why would I do that?" She sat across Harry, her back still turned away from Dudley. "Because I don't like you." It stung. Being a loner, Hermione was always left alone by other kids, but nobody has ever said their dislike for her in her face. It hurt like hell. But she decided to push on. He was just eight years old, so he didn't know what he was saying."Come on, Harry. We need to work together for our science project! I'm sure you won't say that ever again!" Hermione laughed nervously, as Harry was still looking behind her. Something in his face changed. He stood up, his bangs flying, and Hermione thought she saw a lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. _

"_I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE YOU! DON'T FORCE YOURSELF TO ME! I WOULD _NEVER _LIKE YOU!" He looked behind her again. "YOU'RE JUST A….BUCK-TOOTHED BOOKWORM NOBODY WANTS TO ASSOCIATE WITH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" That day, Hermione stopped being friendly with Harry; Dudley was right, he was a bad person. That day, Hermione's self esteem also went rock bottom. Her father hated her. Her mother hated her. Her classmates hated her. Her science project partner hated her. Everybody hated her. _

_That was the reason she clung to Dudley, the only person who would talk to her, and not shout. He was the only one. That was also the reason she made herself blind to all of Dudley's nastiness. She ignored his awful personality, and his hurtful pranks some to her and mostly to Harry, only laughing nervously, because her conscience was eating her didn't want to lose anyone anymore. Her small body won't be able to take the loneliness. _

_It would break her to lose her friend, even though he wasn't a reliable one. _

_End Flashback_

When Hermione learned she was a witch, her first act of magic was to fix her buck-toothed teeth. That was the first time she had ever told herself that she _loved _being alone. She didn't need anyone. That had taught her to be not too trusting.

She turned, closed the lights in the Gryffindor Common Room, and went out of the portrait hole.

Up in the dormitories, Harry sat on his bed, smiling sadly. He was also thinking about that same memory, although from his version. He was forced to do that to Mio because Dudley was watching. He had tried to approach her, to say sorry, but she was always with Dudley. Harry _really _hated her after that, since she laughed when Dudley and his gang played Harry hunting on him, and it was a nervous laugh, as if she was scared the teachers would find out and think that Mio Bloody Versenheiuch wasn't an angel. But now, Harry thought he could understand. Hermione Granger brushed him off. The same way he had, and he was much worse. And the pain of rejection! Okay, he didn't ask for them to be friends, but _she _had opened up. Wasn't that an invitation to be friends? Harry collapsed on his bed.

_This is so confusing._

**I'm a stupid Line Breaker!**

**So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Constructive Criticism is alright, but no hurtful words and flames, please! Next stop, Halloween! What will be different? Will Harry and Ron manage to rescue Hermione in time? Will she need rescuing? Stay tuned!**

**Over and out. **


	8. Worthless

**Hello! I've updated! I hope you like this, because this might be a key point on some secrets. You might even discover something if you look hard enough. Add me on Pottermore! MoonHolly12077.**

**Chapter 8: Worthless**

**Hermione**

"Hermione!" I turned to the voice, which belonged to Neville. A smile was in my face, which rarely was there, until my twelfth birthday. "Hello, Nev." He ran up next to me, his bag splitting open. A dozen vegetation –plants, flowers, and a Venus Flytrap!—spilled out. I sighed. "Neville, we don't have Herbology." "Oh." I waved my wand, and the split sewed itself. "Thanks, Hermione." Neville looked sheepishly at me. For some reason, I just laughed. Neville looked shocked, and I knew why. I have never really laughed so heartily before, and the feeling laughing gives me is thrilling. "Let's go, Neville." He nodded and started walking forward. I saw something purple at the edge of my eyes.

I turned to look. Nobody was there. "Hermione?"

"Uh…" There was that feeling again, like Hogwarts was calling out to her. _NO! You're going to attend your classes! You've been ignoring that call for almost a month now, and you're going to stop now?_ "Hermione?" I realized that she had moved—away from Neville. "I-I'll catch up. Go!" Neville nodded and started walking away. I took a look at his retreating back, mentally screaming at myself. I looked up the place where I saw that purple thing. _It might just be your imagination. _

No, I don't think of random things.

Wait a minute… this is the staircase to the third floor corridor. Why would anyone go there? "Hermione?" I jumped. The voice belonged to none other than Professor Dumbledore. "Sir?" I looked down—on his purple robes. "Hermione. I believe you have your classes?" He was smiling, but the twinkle in his eyes he always had when he was in a good mood was not there. "Yes sir. I thought I just saw somebody come up to the third corridor and tried to tell them that you have not allowed this." He cocked a bushy eyebrow. "Is that so?" I gulped. He does not believe me. "I _thought_. It turned out to be you, Professor." He smiled. "Very well. Off you go, Ms. Granger. You do not want Minerva to get mad at you don't you?" I nodded. "Sorry again, Professor." He nodded. "I must be going." I watched him climb the stairs and sighed as he turned on the corner. He believed the lie. Honestly, I don't really know why I wanted to check that staircase.

I turned, and then followed Neville, unaware of the quiet murmurings in the shadows.

That afternoon found me in the Charms classroom, next to Ron Weasley. I looked across from me to Neville, who was looking at me with careful eyes. He knew that I hated working with Ron. He was loud, and he had absolutely no tact. I just nodded at Neville. He smiled at me.

"Okay class," Professor Flitwick's small voice reverberated all around the classroom. I shifted in my seat, my whole body facing him, even my feet. Ron snorted at something. I rolled my eyes. _He's going to be a loudmouth again. _"Win_gardium_ Le_viosa_. Repeat after me." I opened my mouth; my voice needs to be loud and clear. "_Wingarduim Leviosa." _My voice sounded fine with me. "Okay, that's good! Now, try to levitate—and I mean levitate!—your feathers. Remember! Swish and flick! Come on, come on, try it." I concentrated on my feather, which is really a hard thing to do with Ron murmuring (read: shouting) beside me. "_Wing_ardium _Leviosar!"_ He's not even saying it correctly! Should I help…..?

Maybe?

"Hey. Hey." He's not listening. He started poking the feather with his wand. "Stop. Stop! You're going to poke someone's eye _out. _And you're saying it wrong. It's _Wingardium Leviosa, _not _Leviosar." _ He frowned. "Well try it then, if _you're _so clever." I blinked at him. "Go on, go on." I blinked again and turned. Cleared my throat. _I have to do this right. Maybe he will get it right if I will. _"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _I swished and flicked my wand. The feather rose. _Yes! _ I concentrated harder, and the feather rose higher, about 7 feet in the air. I was smiling. This was one of the spells Professor McGonagall taught me before but I have never done it, because I was absorbed in my potions textbook and the more complex spells. "Oh look! Miss Granger's done it! Well done! 5 points to Gryffin—"

BOOM.

The rest of the class turned to my right side, right at Harry and Seamus. Seamus' sandy hair was up in all directions, his face sooted. The feather was all 'stem' and the fathers were nowhere to be found. "Professor, I think we need another feather." Harry said, and the class erupted into laughs. Nobody noticed Ron grumbling, glaring at me all the time.

"It's _Wingardium Levi-osa, _not _Le-viosar._ Mind you, she acts like she's the queen of the world! No wonder she haven't any friends! I wouldn't be surprised if her parents just threw her away! She's a nightmare, honestly." Ron was saying to Harry, Seamus, and Dean. _I wouldn't be surprised if her parents' threw her away. Threw…me… away?_

There was a sharp poking in my chest. My ears we're ringing. "Hermione?" A male's voice said, and a hand touched my shoulder. I wrenched it away, and unconsciously bumped myself into the wall of torment—the boys. "Hermione!" I turned, only meeting wide green eyes. I remove my gaze from him, furiously swiping at my eyes.

_Funny, they say a woman's tears are more precious than the most expensive gem in the world, but it's like my tears aren't even worth a thing._

**Harry**

"I think she heard us." I muttered as I looked at Hermione's retreating form. "Oh gee. _You think?" _An angry voice said behind us, which I ignored, for the sake of looking at Ron. He just looked sheepishly at me. I wanted to somehow scold him, making a girl cry. Hermione was just… she was just… _helping him?_ But I can't think of any good word. The way she said it, it sounded like she was gloating. I can understand why Ron got mad. But to say those words after… it was a little too cruel. "Ron…"

He shrugged. I turned back to Neville, who was red. "We're sorry, Neville." His redness somehow disappeared, but his eyebrows were still knit in anger. "Don't say sorry to me. Hermione deserves _even only _your apology doesn't she?" He turned away. "Oh well." Ron said with a sigh. I frowned at him. He looked back at me, and there was an emotion I saw in his eyes. Guilt.

"Let's just go and apologise, Ron."

It turned out, that we never saw Hermione Granger after that. She didn't turn up in her classes, and Neville gave us evil glares throughout the class. Having a row this early in the school year! But Professor McGonagall ordered us to work, and we forgot about the girl probably sobbing somewhere in the castle. I did notice Professor McGonagall look at the door every few minutes, but soon forgot about it.

"Potter! We'll have practice tomorrow, okay? Tell our little Mione, okay?" George Weasley yelled at us. I nodded absentmindedly, thinking about a blonde-haired girl. I've been thinking more about Mio these past few days. I can't imagine why. Ron, who still didn't want to talk about Hermione Granger started talking about one of my priorities, trying to get my attention.

"I don't want to go to the library to search for an item that will take us years to guess. Our only clue in that it's small, about 3 inches, and is so important that Dumbledore will hide it in the safest place in the world with a three headed dog and who knows what. I think—Harry? Mate? Are you listening?" I wasn't. I was looking straight ahead, where Neville was talking to some people.

"Hey. Have you seen Hermione?" Neville was asking a couple of first years from Hufflepuff. Ron looked down. When the Hufflepuff students all shook their heads, Neville turned, seeing us. He huffed angrily. "Where are you going?" It was me who answered.

"We're heading to lunch." His eyes blazed. "_Wonderful._ Meanwhile, I'll look for Hermione, who haven't come out since this _morning and I know that she haven't eaten a single meal. Have fun in _lunch_._" Ron, whose ears were red, snapped. "It's not my fault! Granger is just a stuck up—" Before I could stop myself, I pushed Ron as hard as I can away from me. He stared up. "_Harry?_ Mate, are you telling _me_ that you're with Longbottom?" I nodded, though I looked away from his angry blue eyes. "Do _you _fancy Granger?" I looked sharply at him. "We're too young, Ron. And I… wouldn't… fancy _her."_ Ron sighed. "This is that _girl's _fault."

"No it's not!" Neville yelled.

"Yes it is!" Ron yelled back.

"Listen, Weasley. I'm going to tell you this once, and don't you dare ignore me. Hermione was only trying to help you a while ago—"

"She's a know—"

"NO. Hermione's like that because you never listen to her. You never did, didn't you? Every time she tried to help. Hermione's ways of doing so might be subtle, and sometimes she'll project it as being a _know-it-all, _but she never boasted. You just think she does. And her voice gets bossier the more she's nervous." Then Neville turned red. "Just…forget about the last , Merlin Hermione's going to kill me!" He turned and walked as fast as he can. I turned to Ron, who gave me a dismissive glare.

"Ro—"

"Whatever, Harry. Just, stay away from me first, because I do not want to push you back harder than you did, okay?" I nodded, though I felt sad. Ron got angry just because of me not taking sides with him? That I did the right thing? Just because of that? He huffed and walked to the front doors, closing the doors loudly. I sighed again. This the first time I had a row with Ron. I ran a hand through my hair.

Rows don't really feel good on my conscience. I felt like I'd just betrayed Ron, my best mate. I turned, not facing the door. Seems like lunch could wait. I still have to apologize.

Oh, but Hermione Granger, where are you?

**Hermione**

_..her parents just threw her away! Acts like the queen of the world….no wonder…any friends…threw…no parents…. Silence….silence meant yes…Harry, Seamus, Dean we're silent… agree with Ron...Wendell…Trixie….Hate…_Hate…_HATE! Worthless…useless….burden…nightmare…_

Voices were whispering in Hermione's ears. She was sitting in a cubicle of the second floor bathroom, hands clamped on her ears. Random voices of torment were swirling around her, furthering the cracks that we're appearing on her wall of strength. Being rejected like how the red-head did was not new to her. It was the fact that she discovered another reason to hate herself. Maybe the reason she had no friends was because everybody hated her? Would people be happy if she we're gone?

"_I wish I never adopted a freak!" _Wendell's voice shouted at her, making a shiver run up her spine; she had wished never to hear that harsh sound ever again.

"_Leave me alone!" _Harry yelled, and his green eyes were burning, burning with fear—from her?—and hate.

"_Don't trust her with me!" _This man's voice was a mystery; she didn't know who he was. This was the very first memory she had, and a painful one at the matter.

"_Buck-toothed, Ugly, loner!" _Her old classmates had thrown crumpled papers at her. The paper didn't hurt, but it had left more damage to Hermione that if she had been stoned. The emotional scarring her old classmates did, it might be there for life.

"_You act like the queen of the world!" _Ron's voice taunted her, and she could imagine his face, telling all of Hogwarts to hate her and because of his connection to Harry Potter, a number of people with follow. "Oh. _You're _crying_." _A_ snotty _voicetold her, but from the wrong direction. It was coming… behind her.

She turned, and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ghost yelled at her too. "Why are you yelling at Myrtle? Quiet miserable Myrtle was minding her own business!" The ghost said defensively, adjusting her round glasses farther up her short nose. "I…I'm sorry." Hermione grinded her teeth, suppressing a sob. "Am I too noisy for you? I can… I can go…" The ghost looked surprised. "You… would leave?" Hermione nodded, puzzled. "Yes… this… this is your territory, right? I might have disturbed you with my…"

"Blubbering." The ghost said, her mouth twitched upwards. Hermione wiped at her eyes, but her vision wouldn't clear yet. There was still water at her eyes. "Sorry." The ghost floated upwards.

"Ahh, the sound of misery! Usually I would get reasonably happy when I hear people cry their lungs out, but you make my sadness feel like a joke. Don't cry anymore, and your hair looks like a death hole." Hermione nodded, raking absentmindedly at her hair."Okay…" She tried very hard not cry, and the disturbance Myrtle gave her was a little more than enough to distract her from the thoughts and the voices. Then she noticed Myrtle staring at her, boring holes into her. "Does my hair look more like a… death hole?" Myrtle snorted; which was a little insulting. "You look like someone." Hermione frowned. Her parents had never stepped foot in Hogwarts Even the Rowena had said she looked like someone. Did her past self study at Hogwarts too? "It can be anyone who looked like a nightmare, right?" She said, her face stretching painfully, her mouth shaping like a smile. Myrtle frowned. "You weirdo, you're hurting yourself again. I told you, I don't like you crying. Besides, you don't look like a nightmare. Not a bad face, either." Hermione blinked. Those words, it felt foreign to her. Was she… complimenting her? "Huh."

"You're actually quite pr—"

"Hermione?" Myrtle squeaked and disappeared. Hermione froze. It was a voice she had never expected. She had expected Neville or the twins to be able to find her since…well, since they're the only ones they cared. Not _him. _"Hermione?" A hand descended on her shoulder. Hermione gagged.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was thick. She was trying to make it cold, and she wanted to hurt him as much as they hurt her. It was unfair, she knew, but that was the only thing the world was to her. _Unfair_ Wasn't it fitting to be unfair to others too? To make them feel her pain? Hermione knew that these were bad thoughts, though she did nothing to remove them from her mind. She faintly heard Ollivander, warning her about her wand, how all its identical core owners turned dark. She wondered if she, too, was turning a dark witch. 

"Look, I'm so—"

"And don't you dare tell me you're sorry." She turned, hardening her eyes, willing her face to be stoic, and cold. "But I am." Harry Potter said, _Huh. _A pathetic excuse of a wizard. Hermione smiled, which shocked Harry. But the smile made him felt cold, just like the laughter of Voldemort did in his mind. "Oh really? Great _Harry Potter, _saying sorry to a nightmare, the know it all who acted like the queen of the world? _I'm_. _so. touched."_ Harry flinched.He knew that his apology sounded lame. And he knew that Hermione's anger was coming from somewhere deep.

Ron's words seemed to have opened an unfathomable wound inside Hermione.

"I'm really sorry."

"Yes, and I'm _Voldemort." _ Harry looked sharply at Hermione. She was the first person besides the few adults to have said the dark lord's name. Actually, she was the first student he had ever heard to say that name. "Why do you keep on hating me?"

"It's none of your business." Harry clenched his fingers. "Why do you hate me so much? I can see the way you look at me; the _loathing_. Whatever did I do to you?" Hermione looked away; he had guessed right. "It's nothing." Harry's patience snapped, it added to his frustration and guilt… and sadness. He had wanted a friend, something he never had at the Dursley's. Funny, since he turned down Mio's outstretched hand, asking for friendship. Harry furiously thought that now is not the time of thinking of a muggle lost somewhere in the world. "TELL ME." Hermione smirked. "Like I would."

"WHY? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU! I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND! I STILL DO! AND WHATEVER RON SAID, IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I—"

"Oh _really." _Hermione crossed her arms, leaning on the side of a wall. "Now you're putting the blame on him? Some kind of friend you are. Besides, you _disgust _me_._ You break every rule in this castle, and get away with itjust because _you're the bloody Potter boy. _You're immature, conceited, and stubborn and you only think about yourself!" Harry lunged, though he himself was surprised. The words Granger had said we're not true. They weren't! " . !" He said, pinning Hermione in the wall she had just leaned on. Hermione looked at him with cold eyes, and the familiar brown orbs we're so dark they looked red. "You're right. They aren't." With a shock, Harry dropped his hand from her shoulders. "You're _too _perfect. But think about this, Potter. You and I, will never be friends. _Ever. _Besides, you agree with Ron. I'm a nightmare. I'm a know it all. You can go ahead and start putting that nickname on me. I wouldn't mind. I'm a bossy annoying kid right? A person who sucked up to her teachers?"

Harry was shocked. That was what exactly what Ron and he had said about this girl when they first met her. Hermione took his silence as an affirmative. "Have a good life at Hogwarts, Potter. I'll try to disappear from your life as much as I can. Just… don't talk to me, please?" She ran away, leaving a startled Harry behind.

Hermione ran to the first floor, to the bathroom. She felt her stomach plunging. _Guilt. _She knew she shouldn't have been that harsh to Potter… but that was what she needed. For Harry not to talk to her, not to be the living reminder of her torture at her former house. She can still see at the back of her eyelids the scars on her back, when Wendell had used a belt to _discipline _her into being normal. That was when she was 7, and it had been a trauma to her, trapping her inside the house for about a month, too scared that she might do something not considered normal and be dealt with accordingly, by her own father.

And now, seeing Harry Potter only brought back those terrible memories, everything she had been burying. Her hand reached for her neck—touching nothing but skin. Hermione felt instant panic. That was the only thing she, herself owned! As in as the real Hermione Granger! It was a necklace, with a diamond pendant, it had random swirls around it, stained emerald ~'s on the white crystals—diamond?

She had remembered putting in on in the morning… _It might have fallen when you were running away from the boys…_ She clutched her robe, wrinkling it. It was her only possession, the only thing that connected her to herself, maybe even her parents.

She let her hand fall on the floor, sitting on the loo in defeat. _Worthless, worthless, worthless! I don't even have my necklace anymore. _She put her head in her hands.

_Worthless. _

_Story of my life. _

**So, How'd you like it? Suggestions! Sorry for making Ron mean here but I had to do it! This is crucial to the relationship of Harry and Hermione! Next, the troll! Will Hermione be saved? Will she need saving? Will Ron make up with her? Find out!**

**Over and out!**


	9. Wishes Do Come True

**I have updated! Sorry for the long delay! I just had exams! Please forgive me! And if you'd like, please gimme suggestions if you want Hermione to avoid Harry and Ron!**

**Chapter 9: Wishes Do Come True**

**Hermione**

I didn't know how long I stayed in the first floor bathroom; all I know is that it reeked. I should have stayed in the second floor bathroom… No, _he_'s there. I can feel my chest deflate as I remember what I did. I mean, why did I keep on acting awful to Harry Potter? Yes, he made my childhood a living hell, and now he's reminding me of that hell that I suffered, but… can't I just move on? Start over?

_Hey, what's done is done. Besides, what you did was amazing! _An annoying voice—suspiciously male—kept saying in my mind. I ignore it and take a look at my surrounding, which wasn't much. All around me was white, white and white tiles, yellowing in age. The brown mahogany wood of the stall reminded me of my wand.

My wand…

But I don't want to go outside… I might see _him _again… something fell on the floor, making a sound resembling a stick. _Huh?_

It was my wand. How did it get here? I remember leaving it… _You didn't even remember eating Lunch before running off, now you can remember leaving your wand? Maybe it was with you all along. _That annoying deep voice was scolding me. I sighed. I haven't really been myself for the past week, and I knew it. I was just having this _huge _depression, and I don't know what for. _Pull yourself up together!_ Another voice, this time like mine, told me ecstatically. I smiled. The voice reminded me of the times I was very happy.

Ok, definitely not under depression now.

I curled my fingers on the familiar soft wood of my wand, and stepped out of the cramped cubicle. Because of staying there for so long, I didn't notice the new smell, a different kind of reek that would have made anyone gag. It wasn't until I saw the wooden club swinging to my direction. Forgetting everything, I shut my eyes tight and put my hands to my ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As sudden as the club came, a force collided with my body, and I went flying sidewards. At the same time I open my eyes, wet with frightened tears . Blue… and red. Those were the only things I could see, shock and fright still making my brain go haywire. It wasn't until something hard slapped my cheek that I regained focus. "Granger, HELP ME OUT HERE!" I blinked, staring into the blue and red…

"WEASLEY?" I bolt up, momentarily colliding with his forehead. "You're welcome." He muttered, turning back on the thing… His hand on my wrist tightens. I wince, and then gasp as I see what Ron Weasley was facing. "WHY IS A TROLL IN HERE?" I ask as he pulls me up and we dash away from the swinging club again. He glares at me, yelling an "I DON'T KNOW, SHUT UP!" and yells as the Troll lunges at us again.

I look up at it. It was huge, but what froze me was its expression. It was blank, yet you can see in its black pupils the hatred and… something else... "Weasley…" He ignores me and drags me to the left, bruising the tender skin on my wrist. "Weasley." The troll uses his club to smash the wall where our head were. We duck.

Could I be imagining it?

We run under the monsters legs.

Was Weasley whimpering?

He pointed his wand at it.

Why his wand was was quivering?

"RON!" I said as the troll smashed his club again. We barely were able to evade the charge, if I hadn't pulled his arm. I bite my lip hard as his grip on my wrist tears the skin. "WHAT?!" I glare at him. "We need to go to the teachers!" He swiped at his mouth. The troll was growling, momentarily distracted by the broken water pipes. "CAN'T YOU SEE?! OUR EXIT'S BLOCKED!" I frowned and looked at the door of the bathroom. Large pieces of rock blocked our only exit point. I was too preoccupied! I bit my lip, trying to formulate a plan, a strategy… anything!

What's happening to me? I take a deep breath, eyes on the troll.

"Okay. Can you do a spell? Please tell me you do." He scoffs. "As awful as ever, you are." I look pointedly at him. "CAN YOU?" The redhead yelled a yes, and dashed to the left as the troll swept a downward motion with his club which we all know will hit.

I didn't follow.

**Normal**

Ron Weasley was having the most rotten day of his life. He was inside a girl's bathroom, facing a full grown troll that reeked, and most of all, he was with the most annoying girl he ever knew in his life. As he dashed to the left, he became aware of the emptiness in his hand.

He turned.

"GRANGER!" The brunette was facing the troll, who casted shadows on her little form. Ron nearly wanted to bash his head on the wall.

He had thought Granger had a little bit of common sense.

"_What are you doing?!"_ He hissed, trying to act as quiet as possible, as noises might provoke the troll. He couldn't help but notice the quiver in his voice, which he had heard in Granger's voice, in her movements, which were jerky at best. Only adrenaline kept him moving.

"_Ron!" _He suddenly became aware of another voice, one the sounded faint.

"I know your sad." He distinctly heard Granger saying. "_Granger!"_ he hissed again, but the girl only kept saying soothing words in that fast but jerky voice of hers. "_RON!"_ There was that voice again, this time Ron identified it. "_Harry!" _He said in the loudest yet still quiet voice he had. Granger was still talking. "_Ron! The teachers…coming!" _He heard his mate say. Relief washed over him, then he noticed a loud roar. His heart stopped as he turned his head.

"GRANGER!"

A black haired boy was getting desperate. He had just come from the third floor corridor, where he had asked Professor Quirrel to get the teachers to help. It took all he had to go talk to a teacher. But so far, nobody was coming. He looked at his hand, were blisters were forming, from pulling the rocks away from the door. He tried to pull one big piece of rock away, but it wouldn't budge.

_Where is magic when you need it?! _ He pounded the rock in frustration. He had heard the roars and crashes while he was up in the third corridor. Then he spotted Quirrel. But nobody was still coming. He drew his wand again, for the nth time as the smashes fatally scared him.

_Swish and flick. Remember, SWISH AND FLICK!_

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He flicked his wand upwards.

Brown frizzy hair was covering her eyes as she squeezed them shut. _Please tell me Weasley got the hint and I'm not floating to Heaven. _Hermione was thinking. But all that she felt was an irritation in her throat, the uncomfortable feeling of dust all around her body, the pain of her wrist, and—

BOOM.

Her eyes opened in shock as she saw the troll slump forwards, it's club rolling to rest beside one of the hard castle walls. A hand snatched at her hair as she fell frozen in fright, adrenaline all gone. She let the pain direct her away from the troll, closing her eyes. Why was she so tired?

She fell on something, something that tightened and pushed her away, who made her slump towards that… that thing that reeked. Before she could fall, something grabbed at her arms again. She drooped on the thing grabbing at her and turned her head, seeing the terrified faces of her teachers. She managed a small smile, her vision getting blurrier and blurrier. The last thing she saw where tired, tired luminous green eyes staring at her with an expression she was too drained to notice. She slumped towards the warmth that held her, releasing her tight hold on her wand, and finally giving into the cold embrace of slumber after all the past sleepless nights.

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall rushed as Hermione Granger collapsed on Ron. Her head drooped down on his shoulder, her hair,—with streaks of faded yellow or maybe it was just the dust—look light brown as it covered her face. Harry Potter was breathing hard as he tore his gaze from the sleeping girl to his mate. "You're alive." He exhaled in relief, receiving a smile from Ron. He had multiple scratches, making him look like he had lost a row with a feline. "Thank you, Harry." The redhead said, walking to stand beside the green-eyed boy as Madam Promfrey levitated the brunette whose hand lied limply downwards, the other at her neck. "Both of you, come with me," The Matron said, worry evident on her features, while the head of their house look down at them with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and worry. The other teachers were looking at the troll. Harry noticed that Professor Dumbledore wasn't there. Professor Quirrel looked fearfully at Harry. His look implied an apology, for arriving so late. They had found Harry Potter lifting the big boulders with difficulty, blisters on his hand, his breath hard and he struggled to get air. Most teachers were shocked, it was very rare to find a first year student with that mastery of a spell thought to him on that very day. Harry Potter might have found the feat difficult, but it was still a very astonishing sight.

Then they had entered the bathroom.

It was another extraordinary sight. Right before their eyes, they saw Miss Granger distracting the beast, while Mister Weasley cast a levitating charm on a club made of stone that the troll had.

The troll was knocked out in front of their very eyes.

Professor McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey, who gestured to the girl. "Mr. Potter, mr. Weasley, come with me to the hospital wing." The Gryffindor head said sternly, arousing a fear inside the two boys. They went reluctantly, both refusing to meet the eyes of their professors, who gawked at them, except for two. Snape was looking at them with a cruel expression, but it barely bothered the two. They were used to the cruel looks given to them by the potion's professor. Quirrel was still looking at Harry with fear, though Harry thought he was being too serious about being late.

"You two. What had happened?" Their head of the houses sharp voice shook Harry out of his thinking. He didn't realize that they were already at the enchanted staircases, Hermione still floating next to Madam Pomfrey. The best mates looked at each other, wondering how to tell everything to the Professor. "It's my fault." The redhead suddenly said. Harry looked at him.

"What?"

"It's true, Harry. Professor, I was annoyed by…Granger's bossiness, so I told bad things about her while the others and I were walking towards Transfiguration. I didn't know she heard everything. Then she didn't attend any of the afternoon classes. Neville confronted us about it. He tried to look for her, I think, but… I don't know what happened to him."

"He's at the common room. One of the reasons we arrived tardy at the scene was because Mr. Longbottom had called our attention. He had told us that Miss Granger was nowhere to be found. That was when we rushed to the first floor girl's bathroom." The professor looked at Ron again. "How did you find Miss Granger?"

"I was looking for her." Now, it wasn't only Professor McGonagall who looked surprised. Harry was, too. "I was." Ron smiled. "After the confrontation with Neville, I felt guilty. I even brought lunch to Granger, but I didn't find her before dinner. I figured that dinner can wait, and I was still looking for her. That's why I didn't know about the Troll. Then I arrived at the first floor bathroom. I noticed something was wrong, because fallen stones were everywhere. Then I heard Granger scream. Trust me, it should have killed the troll, that kind of scream." Harry grinned, while Professor McGonagall stared at Ron. "And that's what happened. We were trying to find a way to get around the troll. I used the levitation charm when the Troll was about to strike at Granger."

"Why did she faint?" asked Harry.

It was Madam Pomfrey who answered. "Mainly, it was because of shock, multiple scratches—her wrist had blood all over it—and exhaustion. Both magically and physically. Did she do any magic?"

Ron shook his head. "She didn't." Madam Pomfrey looked at Professor McGonagall. "Hunger as well."

"Yes, Neville told us she haven't gone to the great hall for lunch, _nor _dinner." Harry answered. After a few moments of silence, Madam Pomfrey ushered them inside the Hospital wing, which was Harry's first time to be inside in. In was very large, which could have housed about a dozen Trolls without even breaking. Arches decorated the ceiling, which was on a sapphire color because of the light of the moon. There we're no lights. "_Incendio." _Professor McGonagall pointed at a nearby torch, a ball of flame coming out of her wand and latching itself on the torch.

"_Wow,_" Ron mouthed at Harry. Harry nodded.

"Okay, you two. I award 15 points each to the three of you. For sheer dumb luck. But I shall take 20 points from you, Mister Weasley, for cruel treatment to you fellow Gryffindor. Now I leave you to Madam Promfrey's care." And with that, the Gryffindor head of the house left, sparing one last worried glance at the brunette sleeping peacefully.

"Okay, Mister Weasley, come with me to my office, and help me with the potions for Miss Granger. I shall have her up and about like a Hippogriff tomorrow."

"Oh. Oh, sure." Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Have fun helping." Ron laughed. "Have fun babysitting Granger for a few minutes." Harry sighed. And then the red head and the Matron left, leaving Harry alone with Hermione. "You know, I really think you have all the rights to hate me. I wasn't even able to help you when…" Harry trailed off. "I didn't even move a finger to help you…" Then he noticed Hermione's hands, the other on her stomach, the other one her neck again. He vaguely remembered that Madam Pomfrey put both hands on her stomach.

_What's with her putting her hand on her neck?_ Then Hermione moved. It wasn't much movement, the hand on the neck. It looked like she was groping for something, anything. A… necklace? Harry thought.

Without a second thought, he removed her hand from her neck, and back to her stomach. Madam Pomfrey called him, and left the girl, sleeping.

**So, How'd you like it? Suggestions! See, I made Ron good now! Will this be a stepstone to the trio's friendship? Or will this turn everything around? Will Hermione overcome her flying fears, in time for the upcoming Quidditch match? Will harry give Hermione's wish, and not talk to her? Stay tuned!**

**Over and out!**


	10. Lady?

**Chapter 10: Lady?**

**Hermione**

Our favourite Brunette was never _this _scared in her life. Of course, even if you count the menaces also called Harry Potter, Wendell Versenheiuch, and Ron Weasley, in her life, this was still scarier. She stared at the evidence of her looming death. It happened as she woke up. When she saw everything… at first she was dazed. It was only two days from the troll incident, her slight concussion still clouding her usually fast thinking and making her groggy (thought she absolutely can't imagine herself hitting he head on the wall during the troll incident, but since Madam Pomfrey told her herself…), but then BOOM. It was like a neon image she can't get out of her mind even if she closed her eyes and not look at the evidence glaring up at her. _You're going to die, You're going to die, You're going to die, and you're going to die_!

.GOD!

She assessed herself hoping , _Is_ _this dream?_ But no. Everything seems so real! Did she have wounds? Not that she can see, but she was afraid to look much at her body, not wanting to see gaping open wounds spilling blood, but she was sure her body, along with her head (concussion) was in pain. Did someone attack her and she was too tired to notice the pain?

SHOOT.

She winced as a wave of pulsing pain washed through her.

"Par…Par… Par-vati?" She said in a very shaky voice, tears spilling out the corner of her eyes. She was clutching her sheets, completely forgetting to take the concussion potion. And it's taking its toll on her. Her head was starting to hurt again, and her body wasn't helping much, as everything, was hurting especially on the—

"Hermione?" Parvati Patil swiped open her velvet red curtains, and gasped at the evidence that Hermione was going to die. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for the scream that was surely going to wake the others up.

It never came. Instead, Parvati started laughing. Hermione's eyes snapped open. Why was she laughing? _Was she the one who did this to her? _ Parvati patted her head. "Congratulations, Hermione!" The brunette glared at her though her vision was becoming blurry with tears. _Parvati isn't going to help me… I'm going to die here! _"You're congratulating me on dying?" Parvati looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Can't you see I'm dying? There's blood everywhere in my bed! Everywhere in my body hurts! I'm dying! Help me out here!" She said as Parvati started cracking up, waking Lavender who looked at them, and went closer to see what the commotion was about. "Oh dear! Congratulations, Hermione!" Hermione's concussed brain wasn't helping her concentrate. "WHY IS EVERYBODY CONGRATULATING ON ME ON DYING?!" She said, wincing once again as the pain in her head intensifies. Parvati seemed to finally understand Hermione's confusion. "You really don't know?" Hermione nodded, gripping her stained sheets tightly in her small hands. "You're having your very first period! You're a lady now!" And then the older girls, who apparently had heard her scream, chose the moment to come inside the dormitory. "What's going on?" Katy Bell and Angelina Johnson came in, and gave a surprised gasp as they looked at all the blood in Hermione's bed. "We have a new lady in the house!" They gave each other a high five then settled down on Hermione's desk. Hermione blinked at them. "What's a period?" The other girls laughed.

"I didn't know Hermione had humour." Lavender gushed, giggling. Parvati nodded while Katie started talking about her experience on the matter. It wasn't really helping Hermione at all. "Seriously. I don't know what a period is. What is it? Do boys have it too? Why do you people know it? Why is my body in pain? I'm not gonna die? Why—"

"Hold your hippogriffs, girl!" Angelina Johnson grasped her arm as Hermione released her verbal onslaught. "Period, or _menstruation, _is something that happens only to girls, which meant you're already a lady once you get that. No, you're not going to die." As Angelina explained everything, which Hermione tuned out as she got on the _pregnant _part, she realized how silly she had been. "And, your mother is supposed to tell that to you once you've arrived at the age 10 or 11!" Hermione reddened, both from embarrassment, and also because of anger and shame. She _didn't have_ a mother.

At least one who cared for her.

Trixie Versenheiuch was too busy telling Hermione off for being _weird and uncanny _to actually teach her on normal stuff that happens to girls_. _And maybe she had been absent when the teacher discussed periods at school. But the girls didn't know that. Professor McGonagall hadn't mentioned it, too. And with everything happening between her abusive household and her excitement with the Wizarding world, she hasn't read one book about this. At all. So, she just smiled. "Must have forgotten about it… I.." Her face turned red, but now more out of embarrassment. She didn't need more people knowing about this, seeing her _blood _everywhere. "Need… washroom…" She said, and the girls seem to get her. After drinking the concussion potion, she escaped the embarrassment, going the loo, the red tinge still on her cheeks.

Oh, the morning isn't starting well for her.

**Normal POV**

"Hermione, please eat! You have Quidditch practice the whole day today!" Neville was urging a gloomy brunette at breakfast. "Not yet sure, Neville. Only If Madam Pomfrey clears me or not. I hope she doesn't…" Neville cocked his head to the side. "Why? You said you don't dislike Quidditch as much as before. What happened?" Harry looked down. Maybe it was because _he_ was there.

_You really need to stop caring. The girl obviously hates you. _His inner Harry told him. And Harry inwardly agreed. Neville was just beside Harry, so he could hear everything the boy was telling to the girl beside him.

"Noth—"Granger had started to say, until Lavender, who was across Harry, smiled. "It's because Hermione just got her—mmmmfp!"The girl was stopped by the two older girls from the Quidditch team. Who both had a hand on Lavender's mouth. "Nu uh, Lavender. You mustn't embarrass Hermione more, okay?" A wink was thrown Hermione's way from Katie Bell, who smiled half-heartedly. Then Alicia Spinnet arrived, completing the three chasers. "Congrats, Hermione!" Hermione grumbled, and put her head down on the table. "Oh. It's starting?" Katie Bell nodded. "Hermione, tell Madam Pomfrey later if it still…" Hermione nodded, head still on the table. "Okay. Congratulations again!" Then the three chasers left.

"Did you win something, Hermione?" Neville, slow as ever, asked. The brunette looked up at him, annoyance deep in her chocolate brown eyes. "More like a curse."

"Don't say that, _Herm!" _Hermione glared at Parvati at the word Herm. "It's a blessing! Don't you know that girls with—"

"Not. Helping." Hermione snapped, which made the other girls giggle. "Hurts?" The brunette nodded. "I'm going to go…" She looked at the two girls. "Want us to come with you?" Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth; and another verbal onslaught began. "Neville, if these two tells you some stuff that should be best left to _biologically female-born _entities, please tell me at once and I will be in the infirmary. I shall deal with these two dum dums if they ever utter a single word about the matter I so explained that no one especially non-female human beings should know about because my reputation here in Hogwarts would be forever tarnished and I don't want that"—Hermione breathed. She looked at Neville once again, who looked more confused. "Okay?"

Neville just looked up at her, obviously dazed. "Farewell." And Hermione Granger left them without waiting for the response from Neville. Said boy turned to the two boys—Ron was on Harry's other side, and was listening when Hermione started talking really fast. (Neville had reverted back to his old normal self when the troll incident became known to the school.) "What did she say?"

Harry and Ron could only shrug.

XXX

"Hermione, Why aren't you as fast as you we're before?" George was scratching his head at me. Fred look quizzical too. "You prat." Katie hit George's head with the bat. "Why do you keep on asking?"

'Because it's the match tomorrow, and we may need Hermione, since it's _Slytherin _we're up against." Fred said, still looking at me with a weird expression. "You've been trying really hard, but you seem to tire more today, get more irritable, and—" He suddenly looked at George. "Forge, are you thinking—"

"—right at the same pace, Gred." I scowled. _They won't get it, their boys. I looked at Angelina. _"Come on, Hermione, we need to do something about you're speed." Angelina placed a comforting arm on my shoulder. "It's for the pain." Alicia whispered next to me.

"_I've already taken the potion Madam Pomfrey gave. Why does it still hurt?" _ Katie smiled next to me. "It's because there's a separate potion for the _athletes. _Come on, before those prats realize what's happening and make a spectacle about it. your head?" I nod, indicating that my concussions okay now, and I only have to take one more potion for the pain to permanently fade. It's nice to have friends, isn't it?

That evening, I was about to go down the girl's dormitories, trying to go to dinner, when I heard Angelina's voice. "That's horrible!" Another voice sighed. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it… "I trembled. It was Harry Potter talking. Of course, since he's there, another person would be.

"Harry, you have to open up! We didn't even know you were having a horrible childhood. Bloody hell! That cousin of yours and his equally horrible friend, That… was it Mio?" I was right. Ron Weasley was there. I feel my eyes widen as realization sinks in. _No… he knows… he knows about me… now everybody's going to hate me…. Angelina, Katie…. Even Neville!_ I bit my lip, trying very hard not to cry. How did he know?

"Yes. Her name was Mio Versenheiuch." Absentmindedly, my hand slithered to my neck, where my assurance, my necklace was. Then I remembered it wasn't there. "That girl… she must be very horrible. I am not even surprised she found a friend like your cousin. You know, birds of the same feather, flock together. Your Uncle and Aunt even like her!"Angelina and another female voice exclaimed. _Alicia Spinnet. _ Harry was quiet. _Was he going to tell them? My real identity? That I'm as horrible as Dudley? _I know. I knew how horrible he was. And I also know how foolish I was.

This was the end. I might as well pack my bags or go back to what the old me experienced. Rejection, ridicule, embarrassment, loneliness…

"Please don't tell this to anyone." He said, his voice sounding retired. "Yes, Harry, you're secret is very safe with us. But are you sure you don't want to tell Dumbledore?" Katie's voice said. _Who else is there? _ "No."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Uh… Oh look at the time! It's dinner!" giggles. "What? I'm hungry!" Ron's voice said indignantly. "Come on." There were sounds of shuffles, and the portrait door opening and closing, and they were gone. I walk slowly to the velvet chairs, and collapsed on the couch seat in front of the fire. I clutched my hair in both hands. _Why is this happening to me? _Suddenly, a hand appears over mine. "Hermione." I look up to Neville's pudgy face, which showed a determination—that scared me a bit. "Why are you so shaken by the things Harry told us?" I bite my lip. "What do you mean, Harry told you?" I look up to his eyes, because someone told me that the best way to lie is to look at the person in the eye. Neville levelled his eyes with mine. "I saw you. Hermione, I _thought _you we're my friend" I wince. _Here goes… he's going to hate me now… _

I closed my eyes, waiting for the rejection that was surely to come. _Why did you do that to the very person who_ _rid us of the dark lord?_

Instead;

"Am I really that horrible that you don't trust me?" I blinked, and then stood up suddenly. "It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" I'm surprised by Neville's perseverance, he usually doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, and he is easy to frighten. But now… "I'm scared." Now, he looked confused. "About what?"

_Should I tell him? _"I'm scared for Harry. I didn't know he was abused." I lied. Of course, I didn't know he was being abused, and that shocked me, but I'm not really as scared for him as I should be. **I shouldn't be. The hardships I experienced were far more hurtful than what he experienced. And that didn't stop him from being awful to me. **Male Hermione—the male voice I've been hearing in my head—said. _I don't know…_ Female Hermione said inside my head. _But I am very scared for him._ I sighed. "No… Neville… What do you think about Mio?" Neville sat on the chair next to mine. I sat down too.

"I think she's horrible." I blink once again. _I can never tell the truth to anyone, then._ "Oh. Oh. Me too." I stood up. "I'm going to dinner."

"Hermione, wait!" I stop, but didn't turn. "I may think she's horrible, but I don't judge the person she really is. Her actions may say she is evil, but I don't know her as much as I do you. You are kind, caring, compassionate, and whatever Harry did to you when you where still blonde, I know you can forgive him." I turn to him. "You… You know?" He nodded. "I just realized it now. Remember, I saw your picture in the train, and Harry showed us the class picture both of you had."

"I.." I choked. "Oh Neville…" I run and hug him. "Please don't leave me alone and make me friendless again! I don't want to experience rejection once more! Please, Neville, you're the only once I can trust. The other's think I'm horrible and I'm a bully, and… and… I should be better dead!" He patted my head. "No, don't say that! And I won't leave. I promise, Hermione. Now can you please tell me your side of the story? Maybe I can help." I shook my head. "I will tell you, Neville. But… I don' want you to help. Please?" I added when Neville looked weirdly at me. "I just don't want any contact with Harry… I remember…" And that was when I broke down. "What is it?" Neville was panicking, not knowing what to do with me. "When I was young… I was abused too… and I experienced more daunting tortures than he did. It's just… I don't want to remember anything about it…" I looked helplessly at Neville. He won't understand at all… unless… _It's alright, Hermione. _Female Hermione said. _It would be better if you don't keep this to yourself. _The male Hermione was quiet. And so I decided.

I told everything to him.

XXX

"**We Welcome you, to our first Quidditch event! SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!" **George patted me in the back, while Fred did Harry. I avoided my gaze from the Gryffindor Seeker. I know I should try my best to forgive him, despite the horrible stuff I have done too. "It will be alright, Mione. We will do our best so you won't have to fly. But if you do, do not think on how you are so high up, but think on how you're too close to the ground. That way, you won't get nervous. And, whatever it is you're experiencing, You're still an important part of the team." George's kindly smile calmed down my nerves a little bit. Yesterday, he was the kindest to me, well, Fred also is kind, but he really likes to tease me. I give George a small smile.

"**Here we have, GRYFFINDOR! Wood! Johnson! Spinnet! Bell! Weasley! Weasley! Granger! And POTTERRRRRRR!" **I took a deep breath and rode my broom, which was a second-hand one. I looked over to Harry, who seemed content with his Nimbus 2000. I look away from him again, trying to block the flashes. One by one, my teammates zoom out of the small building we we're in. I could hear the screams outside. "Come on, Mione, our turn to show off our skills." Fred and George said, on either side of me. My heart was beating loud, but since I'm with these two, I felt safe. So I was smiling as we flew out of the dug-out. I saw Neville smiling at me from the stands. Ever since yesterday, he had been nothing but supportive of me. He might not be much, getting scared easily, but I still feel like he's the most precious person in the world. "**And here comes, SLYTHERIN!" **Lee Jordan said a bunch of names I did not hear nor care about. As the others took their places, hovering several feet from the ground, I took my place in one of the benches near the dug-out. I wasn't paying attention to Madame Hooch who said something about being fair.

"**AND THEIR OFF! Alicia gets the Quaffle, nice Alicia, A pretty and fair flyer, she-"**

**"JORDAN!"** I wasn't even able to smile at Professor McGonagall, who had just reprimanded Lee Jordan, the commentator, fearing that my face would freeze to a permanent fake smile if I did, because my nerves are seems like my mind had just reminded me that I am a child, twelve years old. _Calm down, Hermione. This might actually be fun. _The female voice told me. _**It might be fun, but it is a dangerous game. **_The male one whispered to me. I originally thought that the male voice was the bad part of myself so I had always ignored it.

Ugh, confusing!

I opened and closed my palms, which were clammy, and sweat dribbled down the side of my face. _George… I hope your promise comes true… _I look up to see the said redhead hit the bludger so hard, sending it rocketing off to one off the Slytherin beaters, who gave him a glare. A bitter sense of dread crept up on me. If all Slytherins we're like Malfoy, George might be in trouble. Fred suddenly appeared in front of me, hitting another bludger, which I didn't notice was heading towards me. "Nobody's taking out our sub!" He yelled as he turned and smiled at me. "Don't worry 'Mione. We'll win." I gave him a small smile.

They played a few more minutes, Hermione taking note of all the Slytherin's positions. She had noticed that only the Captain scored. The chasers would pass it to him, and they tried to cause diversions to others The beaters we're a little too slow for Fred and George. Their seeker wasn't doing anything. I look up at where our team's seeker was. Harry Potter was almost fifty feet up the field, looking down, searching for the snitch. For a second, I thought he looked at me, but a cruel face flashed on my mind, and I look away.

Only to see two Bludgers hit George Weasley's body at the same time. I watched, every fibre of my being frozen to horror as George slowly fell of his broom. Time seemed to slow down. Somebody screamed. It was a shrill sound, and that was when I realized that it was me screaming. Before his body hit the ground, I exhaled a sigh of relief as Fred landed him softly in the grass. I run to them, not minding Madam Pomfrey, who suddenly appeared there. "It was those Slytherins." Fred murmured angrily. "The bludger was enchanted. It kept on following George." My eyes widened. "_Enchanted?" _ Fred nodded. "'Mione, if you don't want to play—" I put up my hand, because at that moment, George groaned. "Mr. Weasley, Please stay still, I must examine your wounds first—"

"I want… to watch…Hermione—play." His head rolled, though he winced, and I noticed he avoided moving his left arm and waist. "Oh, dear. Broken arm and Pelvic bone… This will take a while to heal, and it seems that the damage was great." Madam Pomfrey looked sternly at Fred . "You're brother will not play anymore." _Was she expecting him to force George to play in that condition? _My mind wondered. Fred only nodded, which seemed to shock the Matron. "Yes. Please tell that to him. Also, it would be better to chain him at the bed post." Madam Pomfrey's eyes softened. "Please… I want to watch." I clasped George's hand. "George, please don't strain yourself. Go to the hospital wing. I… I promise. We'll win." I turned to Fred. "I will play." I said, with all the courage I could muster. Fred smiled, and offered me George's bat. He turned to his brother, already being levitated by Madam Pomfrey. I watched them, as Fred ruffled George's red hair, being careful not to jostle his arm and waist.

"I will take care of Hermione, Forge." I shook my head. "No, Fred, if you want, you can go with George. I don't know much about twins, but all I know is that even without magic, their bond is special. If one is hurt, the other feels part of his twin's pain, right? The closer you are together, the faster he heals." Fred seems surprised at my knowledge on the magical bond twins have. "Yes… that's true. Err… thanks, 'Mione." I smiled at him. "Wood!" Fred called, and Oliver called for a time out.

"Sorry, Slytherins kept me too busy, can't call for time out." Oliver looked at George. "You okay, mate?" His _we must win _attitude seemed to fade; only leaving concern for his beater. "Never better." George said sarcastically, earning a giggle from Katie Bell, and the rest of the team members. I ignore the pain in my chest "Oliver, I want to play." The said Keeper looked at me with speculative eyes. "Are you sure?" I nodded, pushing down the terror I felt. "I won't let anyone who breaks the rules get away with hurting George." I said, narrowing my eyes at the Slytherins. I may not know who did this to George, but I know who I will target. But before that, I need some questions answered.

"Isn't what I'm about to do barbaric?"

XXX

I shifted in the old broom. This isn't comfortable, at all. I am now only about 10 feet up the field, looking for bludgers. Naturally, the Slytherins don't treat me as a threat, and now they're all pinning at Oliver, whose face was red from protecting the tree hoops. The chasers we're trying to get the Quaffle, but where being peppered by the two beaters.. _Bludger, Bludger…_ I notice one coming my way. My heartbeat had accelerated, but George's smile appeared in my head. I raise the bat, and with a sickening sound, like when the crack of a whip…

_Wendell's whip… _

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. _I will not lose._ The bludger I hit shot clear from the Slytherins. I chase it, managing to send it to a Slytherin whose back was turned.

Their first mistake, taking me for granted. The three Gryffindor chasers gave me smiles as they sped off with the ball, still followed by two (oh, so the one I hit was a chaser). A beater sent a bludger at me. "_Mudblood." _He spat. I recoiled at the name, remembering another nickname, one uttered almost every day to me at my old muggle school… "NO." I told myself. "You promised George." I hit the bludger to another chaser. The captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus flint, I think, smirked at me. "So how is your poor Weasel doing? Have they fixed his bones yet? I would simply _love_ to break them again." He laughed and then sped away, leaving me fuming. _No one messes with George. No one messes with me when I am on my period. NO ONE. _I felt like ripping the hair out of Marcus Flint's oily head. .

Thoughts not fit for a twelve year old…

For the rest of the game, I didn't know much of what happened, I noticed Harry zooming around the field, a man in green colours hot on his tracks. I sent Bludgers to him, to Marcus Flint, to anyone on the opposite team. I must look mad, sending Bludgers left and right, effectively sending out the opposite teams Keeper. It's a good thing Oliver had (how he did it, I don't know) removed the enchantment from the Bludger, because the Slytherin beaters we're starting to send all the bludgers they encounter to me now. I increased the force I used on every Bludger. This continued for many more minutes before…

I heard a strangled yell.

Looking up, my eyes widening once more, I saw Harry Potter, his hand on the length of his broom, feet dangling about forty feet up in the air. His broom was bucking, like an uncontrollable horse. If he falls, he might die. Feeling cold shivers up on my spine, I thought, I might never be able to forgive him if he dies. He might die.

HE MIGHT DIE! With all the air I could muster, I yelled his name, hopefully jostling him to do _something, _Let go of his broom, Let Katie or someone save him. _He can't let go. It might toss him somewhere where the others can't catch him. _I thought.

Then a thought entered my mind. _Why don't you think of catching him? _ Female Hermione whispered in my head, making me whimper. _I can't… I fear… that if I get close to him, I might get flashes of my old life… _ I knew it was an excuse. An excuse just to not have any contact with him. I look away from his frightened form, my hands shaking on the wood of the broom, my eyes threatening to tear up. "_Useless girl..."_

From the stands nearest to me, something black and purple caught my eye; Professor Snape and Quirrel.

They we're muttering things, eyes smoldering one thing: Harry.

And,

They weren't blinking.

**How is it? Review Lots and stay tuned!**


	11. Gratitude

**Hello! One of my best friends (two, actually) wanted me to update as soon as I can, so I did. =) Haha, guys, review! I need your love to go on! But no, this doesn't mean anything liek I'm stopping. And it's summer already for us! So expect more updates! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'm high. Woot. So, before everything, I want to play Ask the Author! You can ask me anything, even if it's not related to the story! PM or review it! Just don't sign as anonymous, though. -_- So anyway, read on!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gratitude**

**Hermione**

She woke up in the hospital wing.

The. Hospital Wing.

After visiting it for more than 5 times this week (girl problems, Ugh), Hermione was finally getting sick of everything associated with it. _But why was she there in the first place? _Her eyes squinted. _So bright… _ Her hand raised to her forehead, shielding her eyes from the offending light. "Why am I here…?" She asked to no one in particular, using her other hand to get a pillow.

"YOU"RE AWAKE!" A voice from behind her said—more like yell—and she squeaked and covered her face with the pillow in fright. Someone laughed. Hermione's face burned. "Neville. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She demanded, not turning around, trying to force something intimidating into her voice. "I was visiting you when you suddenly woke up." His voice sounded sheepish and a little bit terrified. Although pleased, Hermione still didn't face him. "What happened during the Quidditch match?" She whispered, earlier questions coming back to her. "You fell 30 feet from the air." Hermione shivered. _Definitely not flying again. _"How? The last thing I remembered was… " As Neville started telling the story from his point of view, Hermione remembered.

_Professor Quirrel and/or Snape were jinxing Harry Potter's broom._

_She didn't know what to do. They were in a Quidditch match, and she couldn't do anything to distract them with gazes that intense. She had to do more that block Harry from their view. _Woosh!_ Something streaked past her, almost hitting her. A bludger. Hermione shivered. She should have been paying attention! _

…_A bludger!_

_That's right! If another bludger goes to her, she can 'accidentally' hit the teachers! _

_But there were two of them! How… she would always hit two bludgers but that would be suspiscious and they might figure out she's aiming for that stand... would one suffice?_

_If the trajectory and force is right, Hermione could distract the teachers enough and not hit them… but that would be—_

"_HERMIONE!" Angelina Johnson's yell snapped her out of her musings, and she saw the bludger streaking towards her in superhuman speed. Far left, Marcus Flint grinned as he thought that she won't be able to dodge , Harry Potter was only holding on to the broom with one arm. Hermione swung her right arm away from her body._

_WHAM!_

_ She hit the bludger, wincing at the vibrations it caused on her arm. It felt numb. _I don't like being a beater, _She decided. "LOOK OUT!" She heard this coming from the stand closest to her. She watched as Snape and Quirrel looked up just in time to avoid getting hit. Then she heard the cheers of the students, and heaved a sigh. She didn't need to look up to see that Harry Potter has gotten up his broom again. __**Why did you save him? **__The male voice said in her head. '_She wants to stop living in the past. Don't hinder her from her decision'._ The female one said. Secretly, Hermione agreed with her. But she also didn't want to remember Wendell… _

_BOOM._

_Pain exploded. She saw her vision turn red. Her hand was slipping. Was it her imagination, or she was seeing the Eiffel Tower, and she was falling from it? She croaked out something unintelligible, and then everything went black. _

"I was so s-scared." Neville mumbled behind her, his voice trembling. _Is he crying? _Hermione thought, and turned over to look at him.

He was. Hermione's face flushed.

Neville was crying over her. "Neville… calm down…" _What do I do? _She though while Neville sniffled quite loudly. Letting some instinct get to her, she wrapped Neville in her arms, some tears escaping from her eyes too. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Neville. I was being careless…" Neville nodded, his head bumping her shoulder with every nod. Hermione laughed. "Neville?"

He sniffled a reply.

"I did something nice today." Hermione said, releasing him from the hug and wiping her eyes. Neville looked confused. "Why…why were you crying?"

Hermione's face turned red again. She bit her lip and looked up at Neville. "It's... the… it's the first time someone cried for me…" Neville, sensing her embarrassment (surprising!) didn't ask her for more details. "What—what was the nice thing you did, oh, and it's already Saturday Morning, Hermione. You slept the whole day yesterday after the match. " Hermione nodded, pleased that she didn't miss any classes. During Quidditch matches, classes for the day are cancelled.

Sad, but good for her, for today only, though. She looked up at Neville, smiling wickedly.

"I want a chocolate frog as a reward for my good deed."

* * *

"Snape was jinxing the broom!" Ron and Harry protested to Hagrid, who looked scandalized. "Why do yeh kids think tha' ter yer 'eacher? Snape won' hurt a student!"

"But he was jinxing it!" Ron said, face red from exhaustion (they had run from the Quidditch pitch to Hagrids). Harry was equally adamant about that accusation. "How would'ya know tha' he's jinxing yer broom, 'Arry?" Hagrid said, pouring tea on his two misshapen cups. Harry looked at Ron, who said, "Hermione Granger. She mentioned something about spells. Some spells need eye contact and no blinking. Snape wasn't!" Harry nodded. He was there when Hermione Granger said this bit, too. Hagrid put down his kettle. "I though' yeh don' lister ter her when she talks, an' now you remember summat she said?" Ron nodded. "It went into my mind when I saw Snape!"

"Why would he wan' ter jinx 'Arry's broom?" Harry spoke up."I don't know. Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog in the third floor corridor?" Hagrid opened his mouth, and closed it again. "How did yeh kno' about' Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Harry asked. Ron, who was sipping tea, spat it all out at Hargid.

"That _thing _has a name?"

* * *

"Dearest Mione!" Hermione and Neville jumped from the bed they were sitting in. "Goodness, I thought it was someone mad." Hermione said, smiling at Fred, who was carrying a limping George, being followed by a tight-lipped Madame Pomfrey. "What happened?" She asked, sharing a confused look with Neville. "He sneaked out to the Gryffindor tower." Fred said, poking his twin in the cheek. "Ugh. Geroff, Fred." George growled, rolling his eyes. "Mister Weasley—"

"_Yeah?" _ Came two replies for Madam Pomfrey's question. "The injured one. If you sneak out again before I deem you fit to go, I will hunt you down Hogwarts myself and strap you to a cot without your wand." George looked at her with a horrified expression.

Laughter erupted from Hermione, startling everyone inside the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey smiled and excused herself, going inside her office. "Are you okay, Mione? You seem too happy today… did Madame Pomfrey cast a cheering charm on you?" Hermione shook her head as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You're back to normal." She choked out, and burst to tears. The three males were alarmed. First Hermione was laughing, and then crying.

Girls…

Fred dragged George to Hermione's bed, were he sat down beside her and began to ruffle her bushy hair. "Calm down, Hermione. Why are you crying?" He said as Neville started ruffling Hermione back soothingly. "I-I'm sorry. I just feel so happy today… you're okay!" George grinned. "Well I feel loved." He looked up at his twin, who pouted. "You're always the favourite." George grinned cheekily at him. "I'm cooler."

Hermione snorted. "As if." She tucked her knees up to her chin, and smiled happily, tears still running down her face. Fred leaned towards her, wiping a tear away. In doing so, her saw something in the crook between Hermione's neck and shoulder, which was normally covered by her bushy hair. "What's this?" Fred asked, running a finger through the line near her neck. Hermione froze. "It's—nothing." She moved away from Fred, sharing a panicked look with Neville."What is it?" George asked, looking alarmed as his twin looked at Hermione with a serious stare. "That was a scar, Hermione." Hermione didn't answer.

"Where did you get it?"

Silence.

"H-her…" Hermione's head snapped up. She glared at Neville. "Her dad did that to her." He said. Hermione looked up in panic towards the two Weasley. "He's lying! My dad loves me! He would never do this to me! I got it from an incident—nothing to worry about!"

"She has scars all over her back, because her dad whipped her with a belt. She doesn't want you to know because she's embarrassed that she wasn't loved at all when she was young. And because she feels that she will lose all of her friends if they know that she—"

"SHUT UP! **SHUT UP!**" Hermione yelled, tucking her knees to her stomach and hiding her face in it. Her sobs were muffled by her knees. Fred and George looked at Neville and both cast a _Muffliato _charm on Hermione. (They have already cast one at Madame Pomfrey's office before Hermione screamed.)

"What happened to her? What did… do that bastard do to her?" Fred said angrily. _How could someone hurt this… this small girl? _Neville looked crestfallen. "I…I promised not to tell…."

"Then why did you?" George said.

Neville was terrified. He had never seen the twins without a smile on their faces. They looked scary. "I wanted…I wanted…. for you guys to help her. You are her friends, right? I trust you. I know… I know you can help her better than I can." Neville started crying too. "I'm a useless friend to her. I try to help her… but I end up giving her more trouble. If I didn't fall off my broom, she wouldn't be in the team and she wouldn't have fallen 30 feet..." Fred sighed and sat on the stool Neville just vacated. "Then we wouldn't have met her."

"So what happened?" George pressed.

"Her—Hermione knew Harry before Hogwarts. Harry Potter. He knew her as Mio Versenheiuch." Neville watched as the two twins' face morphed into shock, until George motioned for him to continue. " Harry doesn't know. Hermione doesn't want him too. "

"Why doesn't she want him too?"

"How can't he recognize her?"

Neville blinked. "She was blonde, I think. And Harry and Hermione were childhood enemies. Harry hated her, and the feeling was mutual. So Hermione… she thought that if you all knew that she was Harry's enemy, _the-boy-who-lived's _enemy, then she would be friendless again. Like before. That's why she doesn't want anyone knowing."

"The scars?"

"Like… like all of us, we get random moments of accidental magic… I think… Hermione was adopted by… I… I forgot the name of her step-parents. All I remember is that whenever Hermione does accidental magic, her father punishes her."

"WHAT?" Fred yelled, startling Neville. George pushed down the shoulder of his twin. "Let him finish." He scolded.

"And… Hermione had no friends at school too, because she's smart and misunderstood… kind of like how… how… Ron treated her before Halloween." The twins had the decency to look shameful. But it was true. Their brother was cruel to Hermione. "She had one friend, actually. But he was a bully. He even pranks Hermione, but she puts up with everything he does because he was her only friend. A week before her 11th birthday, her parents told her she's adopted. They also told her that they didn't want her with them because she wasn't the perfect kid they want. So she left with Dumbledore. Since then she's been living with Professor McGonagall. So she's been staying there for almost a year. "

"How did she become a brunette?"

"There was… magic. Dumbledore removed a spell from Hermione, and she returned to her original appearance. Like now."

**Hermione**

Someone touched my head. I flinched. _He's going to hit me. He's going to hit me for being Potter's enemy. I did something wrong again. _"Hermione." _I don't want to look up. I don't want them to hit my face. I will not look up. _"Hermione… I'm sorry for breaking my promise." Someone sniffled beside me . I pretended not to hear. _Everyone will surely hate me._ _I made Potter's life hell. I will never live a life knowing what a friend feels like. _Someone was prying my arms apart. _No…_

Snap. My arms pulled away from each other, despite my wanting to press them together. To hide—protect—my face from the blows. "Hermione."

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry—I promise… I won't do it anymore…" _ I don't want to be hit anymore… a hug. A hug would be nicer… "Hermione. Look at me." I was. But I can't see. Flashes of red… everything was a blur. "It's me. Fred. I won't hurt you." He won't? But I did something bad…

"I think she's hallucinating."

"Hallucinating?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's seeing her father right now, that's why she's saying sorry. She thinks you'll hurt her." Something touches my eyes and wiped the blurs away. The face I wasn't expecting wore a worried expression. "Hermione. You're at Hogwarts. Remember?" Hogwarts… Hogwarts… I feel warm when I hear that word… "It's a place of magic." I remember now…

"You hate me." I said, looking straight up into the clear blue eyes of Fred Weasley. "The boy who lived hated me." He nodded. "But I don't hate you." He bent down to the level of my eyes. "Neville won't tell us why you and Harry hated each other, but it doesn't really matter. You were kids. Kids fight about a lot of things."

"It's important."

"I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because I like you, and nothing could change that opinion. You were the girl who let me stay with George when he was injured and she was clearly afraid of flying. You were the girl who was brave for George and me." His face was getting blurry again. "I'm sorry…" I sobbed.

"You don't have to. Is that why you are scared of flying? Your father did something—"

"He's not—He isn't my father…"

"What's his name?" I look fearfully at Fred. "Don't hurt him?"

"I won't. Just tell me his name."

"Wendell. Wendell Versenheiuch."

"What did he do to make you so afraid of high places?"

"I… I mentally bent a part of one of the poles in the observation deck of… the Eiffel tower… he thought that he could scare the magic out of me… so he… he took me to the railing and held my upper body out into open air… nobody saw…" Fred didn't know what the Eiffel tower was, but he still looked shocked. "He threatened to drop you off a tower?" I just nodded. An arm pushed me closer to another person. George. I leaned into his warmth.

"Please keep this a secret?"

Silence.

"Hermione, some people should probably know this."

"NO!"

"They should hear your side. That you were also a victim here."

"NO!" I shook my head forcefully. George winced as he felt his ribcage being jostled. "Please! Don't—don't tell anyone!"

"Please don't." Beside me, Neville rubbed my arm. "I told you so you can help her stop… stop being held back by the past. She is good at flying, but she can't because of her fath—Wendell. But if she doesn't want anyone else to know, please respect her decision. Please." He said. I gave a grateful look in his direction. Tears fell from my eyes too, as I heard his reason for revealing my secret. Fred and George looked at each other. Fred was frowning. I didn't know about George. I let my head rest on his collarbone. "Fine. We won't tell." I can feel the vibrations of his words. "Okay." I whispered. "Thank you."

Fred snapped up suddenly. "Hermione, wipe your tears. Blow your nose. Neville, hide behind me. George, do what you want." I straightened up a bit, blowing my nose on the handkerchief on the bedside table, and then leaned back to George. It's a good thing I don't usually look like I cried when I do. Madame Pomfrey came closer. "Miss Granger, please stand up." I did. After running some spells, Madame Pomfrey patted my shoulder. "You may go. You're concussion from before is completely gone, and your spine is free of bruising, and your physical and magical reserves are perfect." I gave her a small smile. Neville caught me on the arm and started to pull her outside. Fred mouthed 'meet me later' to me. I nodded, blowing my nose again. I distinctly heard Madame Pomfrey say "As for you, Mister, you will be staying her for the week!" before the doors of the medical wing closed.

Neville sighed. I looked at him, noticing that he still looked guilty from spilling my secret.

As nonchalant that I could, I smacked him upside the head.

"OW!"

"Idiot." I walked towards the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Don't leave me!" CRASH! I whipped around. Neville was on the floor, still clutching his head. "NEVILLE!" I was by his side in that instant. "I see stars…" I heard him mutter.

"Oh, come on! I don't hit _that _hard!" He groaned. "Yes. Yes you do. Ugh. I think I'm fine now." I helped him up.

"Neville."

"Uh…?"

"I really want that chocolate frog."

* * *

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry was asking Ron.

He shrugged. After a few more minutes of silence, Ron stood up. "Bloody Hell! This is more boring than watching a slug! How are we supposed to know the connection of the grubby little package and Nicholas flamel?!"

"SHHHH!" Harry said, looking around. Thankfully, no one seems to be around. "Whew. Ron. Don't scream random things here in the library. _Someone might hear." _He said to his sheepish looking friend. "Sorry."

* * *

Meanwhile, two people exited out of the library. "Are you okay? I thought you were going to borrow a book?" A male voice asked, obviously worried for his companion.

"No. I don't need that book anymore. Let's go back to the common room." The male nodded, oblivious to the shocked mood of his friend.

"Nicholas Flamel, huh. I think I know…"

* * *

When Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor tower that noon from Lunch, only Hermione Granger and Neville were there, fighting over something. " I only want to read it!"

"Ohh… so you only wanted to read it… But why?"

"It's about Professor Dumbledore! I haven't really encountered his Chocolate Frog Card yet…"

"Fine… here, you can look."

"You've stained it with chocolate! I knew I shouldn't have given you the card yet, and you finished almost the entire chocolate frog! We've only eaten lunch!" Hermione Granger's bossy voice rang throughout the common room. "Read it aloud."

"This…?"

"Yes."

"Okay…Sorry…_Considered by many the greatest__wizard__of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the__Dark Wizard__Grindelwald__in__1945__, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, __Nicolas Flamel__. Professor Dumbeldore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling."_

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Now about that potions essay…" Ron and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes. Harry couldn't believe it. The answer… it was right there all along! That's why it was so familiar! As they both scurried out of the Portrait hole to go back to the library, Neville commented on Hermione's smile.

"Why do you seem so satisfied today?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Hey. You need to replace that chocolate frog."

Neville grumbled, making Hermione laugh. "Thank you, Neville." He looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"Huh? Oh, Nothing."

* * *

**Yay! Now we have moved on! Thoughts? Are you a wizard/witch, or what? Review, please! Next Chappie, how will Ron and Harry figure out the mystery of that grubby little package, now that Hermione isn't their dear friend? Stay tunedddd!**

**OVER AND OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**


	12. Betrayal

**Hello everyone! I have finally updated! How are you all? We're finally moving with the Finding out about the Philosopher's stone plot. Guys! I have been neglecting certain characters, haven't I? Like Hagrid? But I was thinking, Hermione isn't that close to Hagrid... so what? Should I include him more? **

**Please as me on Pottermore: MoonHolly12077**

**Also, I'm debating on writing another fanfic, this time from the anime Kuroko no Basuke. Don't worry, I'll adverstise later. Haha. That plot bunny just couldn't escape my head. So, please tell me if I should upload it or not (because that might lead to updates being made too slowly, because if you read my bio, I have a specific rotation for updates, and I think I'm doing five now. So what?) because I'm typing it right now.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If a certain someone reads this (unless that person lost interest already) please review using G4's last name. =))**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

The moment Hermione descended from the stairs that morning, Neville knew that his friend was up all night.

There were bags under her eyes, those eyes that were red. She kept yawning at short intervals, and he was scared that she might suddenly fall over, the way she was leaning on all directions.

"Good morning—"She yawned, "Neville."

He resisted the urge to whack her in the head. One, because Hermione will get mad, and she is very scary when she's mad. Two, because it simply wasn't his job to reprimand her directly. He'll leave it to the twins once they notice. He settled on getting her book bag from her, and even at that, the female brunette protested. "Give me my bag, Neville."

"No way." Hermione looked at him with a weak glare, but decided to let it pass. They walked quietly, as usual, to the great hall. The silence was comfortable, but to Neville, he wanted to talk about something for a change.

"Were you out… again?" He asked quietly, noticing that Hermione looked around—seeing no one—before answering. "Yes." She yawned once again, wiping the tears that were at the corner of her eyes.

It was common knowledge between the two of them. Sometimes, Hermione would slip out at night, to put ingredients on the ancestry potion in the dungeons. Of course, Neville was curious as to why that would last all night, but he knew better that to pry into Hermione's business. He knew a lot about her than most, anyway. Nobody else knew about her words with the sorting hat, her past as Mio, and her conflicted opinions about a certain boy-who-lived.

They also talked to each other that despite knowing Hermione's past, the Weasley twins shouldn't know about Hermione's escapades. He didn't know why Hermione was adamant at them not knowing, and all he knew was that Hermione would be embarrassed if they knew and they would tease her endlessly—more stress she didn't need.

If there was another reason, he didn't know. Once again, he knew how much Hermione treasured privacy, so he didn't pry.

"Oh, that's right… I don't remember asking how I fell during the Quidditch match." Hermione suddenly said, holding the stairwell's banisters to support her tired self. "Oh, about that…" Neville wracked his brains to remember. With all the things that happened yesterday, with Hermione breaking down and the twins finally knowing about her past, the fact that Hermione was injured only 2 days ago was at the back of his mind, much less how she was injured in the first place. Hermione glanced at him at the corner of her eyes, and seeing the frown on his face, sighed.

"You forgo—"

"A bludger!" Neville suddenly said, putting his right fist over his other open palm in an _I-got-it _gesture. "A bludger hit you in the back—from Marcus Flint—and then you blacked out and slipped off your broom. It's a good thing you only got bruising—"A hand patting his head caught his attention, and he slid his brown eyes towards Hermione, who had an awed gaze in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." She patted his head one last time, and then started walking, slinging her book bag over one shoulder.

He didn't know if she was being sarcastic or something, but all he knew was that "I AM SUPPOSED TO BE CARRYING YOUR BAG!"

His friend only chuckled and continued walking away, once again covering her mouth during a yawn.

During breakfast, nothing much was amiss, except for the same sleepy aura that surrounded the Gryffindor table. And it wasn't coming from Hermione.

The said girl even seemed to be really energized, calmly drinking her daily orange juice while going over her textbooks for classes. Everyone seems to be normal, even the Weasley twins, who have taken to chatting (read: teasing) to Hermione about something, only to be ignored. George wanted to have breakfast with them, so Madam Pomfrey gave her approval.

"I knew it. Once she opens her textbooks, we don't matter anymore."

"You wound us, Mione."

Silence.

"Hey…Shortie—"

Hermione waved her wand, muttering an incantation—Neville forgot the words as soon as he heard them—and a lemon zoomed from a basket towards Fred's mouth. "I'm reading, Fred. Let me concentrate. And _don't _call me shortie." There was a dangerous edge to her voice. Neville guessed that after all those crazy trainings with them, Hermione felt comfortable enough that her usual politeness (or bossiness) is gone when talking to them. Very few people have made Hermione that comfortable, so this side of her is refreshing.

"Hrmmm hrrrrrf frshhhhhhhhh." Fred said, having trouble removing the lemon from his mouth. He glared at George, who only seemed to be stuffing the lemon further into his mouth instead of pulling it out.

Definitely not sleepy. So who was giving this tired atmosphere? Neville turned his head, searching for any person that must be giving off this uncomfortable atmosphere. At the end of the Gryffindor table, someone had taken to sleeping, instead of eating.

Beside the boy sleeping, a black mop of hair can be seen, constantly ducking, probably eating. It was only then Neville realized that he was looking at Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was sleeping in the table, which was out of character, because he never missed any meals. He had endured many complaints from Hermione about his eating manners, so it was certainly mysterious that he was sleeping now.

All of a sudden, Harry looked up.

**Hermione**

During breakfast, I got a chill down my spine, like someone was watching me. I looked up from my book, only to see Harry Potter's emerald gaze trained straight on me. Normally, people looked away when they are caught staring, but he didn't.

He was still staring at me.

For some reason, there was something about that gaze that bothered me. Before Hogwarts, I was used to people looking at me, pointing at me, and isolating me. I had taken to just observing other people, instead of interacting with them. Since then I was a little good at deciphering their body language and such things.

For all I know, he seems to be glaring at me. _What did I do?_

Finally he looked away, and I took a deep breath. _What was that? _I looked down at my plate, and suddenly I don't want to eat anymore. I stood up, startling Fred, George, and Neville. "Going to class?" I nodded, and Neville finished his toast, standing up with him still chewing.

I tried my hardest not to look at Ron Weasley and Harry Potter when we passed them. I could tell that Neville was confused on my sudden change of behaviour, but I ignored him. I could feel gazes at me, and I had a feeling the Harry Potter was staring at me again.

I couldn't say that I wasn't bothered. His look could mean something important. If it was accusing… then he saw something she did that he shouldn't see. If it was a hateful stare… no, he couldn't have known her past identity, right?

No. Definitely not.

So why was he looking at her? Did he see her sneaking out at night? That could explain why both he and the redhead seemed so tired, even more so than her, the one who pulls an all-nighter. But then again, they could just be looking for more information about Nicholas Flamel.

"Oh—Ms. G-g-gra-n-n-nche." Her head snapped up, surprised that they have already arrived at their DADA classroom. Hermione sighed. Ever since the start of the classes, she has been Miss Granche, for some weird reason. Professor Quirrell never got her name right, even though she had corrected him many times.

Now she's given up on him.

She sat on her normal seat, in front of the class, beside Neville. Involuntarily, her lips parted, and she yawned for the nth time this morning. Neville glanced at her, accidentally knocking over his stack of books. Hermione yawned again as she helped him. This is going to be a _long _day.

It was the last class of the day, the last hurdle in the life of Hermione Granger. She survived a lot today. Never had she felt so tired. She knew she shouldn't have over exerted herself just after an injury. Her body was still going through the process of returning to the normal tiptop condition, and she had a concussion 3 days ago! Not to mention she's still having a bit of her girl problems.

_'Bad time staying up all night.' _She mentally berated herself, snapping back into attention, staring at Professor Binns. Beside her, Neville was doodling into his papers. She meant to remind him that they were in class, but she herself was fighting the thought of sleeping.

She rested her head into the table, writing notes.

Goblin Revolution—blah blah blah—was her head this heavy? Her hand felt heavy too.

I mean—her whole body felt like it suddenly weighted a ton of heavy cement blocks. That included her eyelids. _O—pen. Ooooooooooooooopen. _ Her brain commanded, but her body wasn't responding. Her eyelids stayed closed.

_Snap. _The sudden thudding of an inkwell snapped her awake. She immediately started writing again.

_Goblin Revolution. _

_During the great war against wizards in the…the—the…._ There it was again. She could imagine her brain shutting down. _Open, for my exams'sake! What use are you—eyelids?! Oooooooooooooooooooopen—_but her body was being stubborn today, and it continued pounding _Sleep. Sleep. Good Night. Sleep. Sleep. _SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. The need to rest overtook her need to take notes, and her consciousness strayed away from her.

Neville looked sideways at Hermione, surprised to see her sleeping, her quill tipping sideways, no doubt smearing her notes. Hermione breathed evenly, and her face looked peaceful. Neville thought of waking her up, but the girl certainly looked like she needed to sleep. Besides, the Professor only read his lectures from the book. Hermione wouldn't miss anything important. Even though it might earn him an earful…

No, it's okay…

"_Why didn't you wake me up." _ Hermione demanded, her voice sounding very, very dangerous. Neville shuddered. "But—y-you needed sleep."

"That was a _class, Neville! _You don't sleep on classes! What am I supposed to do?! The winter exams are near! Worst. Day. EVER." Hermione released her books gently into the table, and plopped herself on one of the couches of the Gryffindor common room. "From where did Professor Binns stop in the book?" The brunette opened her thick textbook, looking over a chapter she might have missed.

"It was about the Goblin Warshaw, I think." Hermione nodded. "I thought so… " Her face morphed into fierce concentration as she started reading. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she shot up. "Oh Merlin!" Neville mentally smiled that Hermione have stopped saying the Oh my gosh's and the like, and started using Merlins. She seemed to be catching up well to Wizarding mannerisms.

"I completely _forgot_ about the potions exam tomorrow!" Neville looked at her strangely. They have studied about it in the library. We'll, he have studied about it, Hermione only tutoring him. He wasn't really sure it also counted as studying for her. Hermione bit her lip. Reaching to her book bag, she flipped open a weird-looking object that looked like a book, with weird colored strips of hard paper peeking out at the side.

"What is that?" Hermione barely glanced at him. "It's a planner. In case I forget something, I write most of our course works and the things I need to remember here. "She suddenly clamped a hand on her forehead. "And I also forgot about returning _that _book!" A frown has descended on her face, and she hurried up the stairs, coming down in record time, holding a huge tome.

As she made to move towards the portrait hole, her friend spoke up. "I'll return it." Hermione turned to him. "What?"

"I'll return it. You go eat dinner at the great hall." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I hardly think that this is the time to eat dinner, Neville. I have to go over the textbook for the potions quiz tomorrow!" For some reason, Neville felt the slightest of annoyance creep up over him. He wondered if Hermione had a case of paranoia. It seemed likely that she had, seeing how obsessed she is with her grades.

"You look tired, Hermione. Besides, I have a feeling that later at night you will creep down to the kitchens and get food once you are done studying, and I want you to have complete sleep tonight." Hermione flinched and glared at him, though there was no one in the common room. "Go on, eat. Gran sent me fruit cakes. I can eat them before going to sleep. Haven't much appetite, anyway." He wrenched the book from her protesting hands.

Hermione seemed to understand that he was trying to give her the rest that she needed (after she studies, of course) and sighed. "Thank you." She mumbled, and they walked out of the portrait room. "What's this for, anyway?" Neville shifted the book so it wasn't uncomfortable. "Nothing much. Some info about famous wizards. Just a bit of light reading."

"_Light reading." _ Neville echoed, gazing at the book.

"It's a pretty good read, actually. It has a lot of information about interesting wizards. There's Merlin, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Nicholas Flamel, Circe, Bridget Wenlock, Andros the Invincible, Dumbledore—"

"Hermione." The girl didn't look too pleased when he interrupted her. But what can he do? They needed to part now! Unless she wanted to talk to herself, which seemed unlikely.

Hermione noticed this.

"Okay. I'll pack you something. Anything you want?" Neville grinned at her. "Just some Pumpkin Pasties." Hermione nodded, and when they rounded the corner to the staircases, she was gone. He continued walking towards the other direction, to the Library.

"Harry—I want to eat." Ron has grumbled a lot now, and it was really amusing, but equally annoying at the same time. The boy who lived sighed, and then looked at the looming clock above the scowling librarian's desk—he was too scared to even look at her, much less glimpse at the wooden name tag on her desk. "Okay Ron. After ten minutes, if we can't find Nicholas Flamel anywhere, we're going to dinner." Ron sank in relief. "Come on—help me get this book back." The book Harry was carrying was actually heavy. It had famous wizards from the past 50 years. They had hoped that this was the book, but no such luck. Nicholas Flamel would not appear. Just as they were moving though, they didn't see Neville, who happened to appear in their way at the last moment.

There were loud thumps, followed by a sharp _Shhh!_ From the scowling librarian. Neville looked up, one hand on his bum. "Sorry." He mumbled, and picked himself up, along with Ron, who was grumbling a lot more.

The book Neville was holding was thick, maybe even thicker than what Harry had. He was sweating, as if picking up the book was synonymous to picking up a huge boulder. "I didn't know you were the reading type." Ron commented, making the other boy flush beet red. "I _do read!" _ He spluttered indignantly, and Harry helped him pick up the book. "What's this about anyway?" Ron looked over their shoulder to take a pick at the book.

"Famous Wizards. Hermione was reading about them. Oh!" Neville caught sight of the book the other two we're holding. "Both of you two like reading about famous wizards too? Hermione said this was a good read. There's…" The boy frowned, trying to remember some of the names Hermione have told him. "Circe, the four founders of Hogwarts, Dumbldore… Merlin, A Bridget something…. And Nicholas—"

"Nicholas Flamel?!" Ron yelled, earning another loud _Shh! _from the scowling librarian. Neville brightened up. "Yes! How did you know that name, though? I don't think he's that famous… maybe I don't really read on famous wizards that much, eh?" He looked at his companions, who must have turned into stones by the way they both have frozen up. "Harry? Ron?"

Harry turned to him. "Neville, can you give us the book?"

The other book shook his head. "I was going to return it. It has to be returned today or…or I'll be fined." He didn't mention that Hermione will be the one to be fined, because he wasn't sure of the two's opinions of her. Even though Hermione did help them, these two didn't know and it is possible that they still are a little antagonistic to her, despite the troll incident. If only Hermione did not act from the shadows…

"It's okay—we'll return it." Ron said, and something about him made him feel like the two were up to no good. Hermione has complained about those two causing trouble a lot. And that was without Malfoy's taunts, which was a usual occurrence. "You two… you're keeping a secret, aren't you?" Harry flinched. Neville was just taking a guess, but it seemed that he was right. Why else would Ron Weasley ears turn as red as it is now?

"We're—we aren't, N-Neville." Ron stuttered. Before, he would be as easy to fool as he was to scare, but after becoming best friends with Hermione—do not judge her by her smart and up tightness about rules disposition, because that girl has too many secrets for her own good, and would result to lying before Neville knew about her escapades, her past, and everything she needed to keep secret—he knew that he was lying. He took another guess.

"And I think it's related to this book. What's with Nicholas Flamel?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks with one another. "I'm not letting this go." He stubbornly said, and the green eyes boy sighed.

"Could you keep a secret, Neville?" Neville mentally laughed. _If only you knew… _ He nodded instead.

"You can't tell anyone. Even if it's_ Hermione Granger." _

When Hermione returned to the common room, holding a plate of Pumpkin Pasties, Neville was just going up the staircases to the boys' dormitories, following Harry and Ronald Weasley, who were chatting about something.

"Neville." He turned, and looked at her. "Oh. Hi." He stepped down the stairs, and she handed him his plate. "Eat all of that, okay?" She said, and Neville smiled and nodded. "And _don't stay up. _I want to have an early breakfast so I can revise." Neville nodded again. Something seemed off.

"Do you want to have a tutor session on Wednesday? The midterm exams are almost here—"

"Uhm… about that…" Neville shifted slightly from foot to foot, and he gazed at up her with a scared look in his face. "I can't, Hermione. I have something important to do." Hermione face morphed into one of confusion. "Important…?" Neville nodded shakily. "It's… it's not that important."

"But you just said—"

"'Mione!" There were two voices from the portrait hole, and Hermione turned, finding Fred and a slightly limping George. "Oh! I thought you were going to be in the hospital wing for a week? Don't tell me you snuck off again—"

"_I didn't. _Madam Pomfrey allowed me to go." Behind her, Neville smiled as Hermione traded remarks with the twins, arguing why she should believe them when it was obvious that even their mother don't trust them in this kind of stuff, to the twins shock of "_How did you know?"_

Neville turned and walked up the stairs, mentally sighing in relief as Hermione didn't get to press him.

Hermione saw this as the corner of her eye. It was hard not to, but she can't help feeling even a bit betrayed that Neville was keeping a secret from her. Was he just returning the favour because she was so secretive? But he knew more than anyone about her. Didn't he understand how hard it is to even tell him all that he knows now? Is… is he finally getting tired of her? Is he slowly going to distance himself from her and start hating her like… like Harry Potter does? She turned to the twins again, smiling at their antics, but the thought didn't stray from her mind.

_Neville… what are you hiding? _

* * *

**So, here's my advertisement.**

Balance-_It had only been a week and a half after Seirin's defeat against Too Academy. Kagami and Kuroko have built a wall between them, and everyone is worried that it's affecting both of their basketball and the team's the day Kiyoshi-kun and Kagami-kun would return to train with them, Kuroko left home thinking that that day would go on normally . Little did he know, that he would be going home as an entirely different person-a person with a different gender. That wasn't the main problem. The Generation of Miracles have also turned to girls. _

(It's a gender bend fic. I'm planning it to be KagaKuro but nothing is definite at the moment. Please review if you think I should post this on the site, or wait till one of my other fics have been finished. I'm sorry for advertising here, in a Harry Potter fic. Haha. Such. an. idiot. So, anyway? Did you like my chapter today? I quite like it! Woo. (9 pages.) I'm happy about my long messages too. Usually I'm too excited about getting your reviews to even care if I have right grammar on the intro's and closing. Haha. Is this getting too long for you?

I think it is.

Goodnight and Byers~

Over and out.


End file.
